


第六子

by joankindom



Series: 超级战士养小孩 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic Avengers, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:51:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4412783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joankindom/pseuds/joankindom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>神盾局发现九头蛇拿了美国队长和冬日战士的DNA样本，想试着造一个完美的超级战士出来。Steve和Bucky突然发现自己是一个不肯开口讲话的三岁男孩的爸爸。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shyest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2256579) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 



> Thanks for biblionerd07's amazing story, and her generosity to let me translate to more stucky fans! Love her!
> 
> 谢谢biblionerd07的棒棒哒故事，也谢谢她愿意让我翻译成中文给更多的stucky饭看！

Steve晨跑回来发现自己的手机上收到了一条短信，叫他和Bucky一起去Fury的办公室（现在在Stark大厦里，这简直让Tony乐个没完）去开一个“非常重要的会”。短信来自Fury本人，不是他的秘书，所以Steve觉得这肯定是什么大事。他觉得有点烦。Bucky还没完全恢复呢，虽然比他六个月前的状态是好了很多。要是Fury想让Bucky加入复仇者怎么办？Steve当然非常乐意Bucky能照看他的后背，但是难道他经历过的战斗还不够多吗？就不能让他休息一下吗？

“我会直接拒绝的，Stevie。”Bucky在他们穿衣服的时候突然冒出这么一句。Steve抬头看向他，有些惊讶，但他只是冲他歪着嘴笑了笑，“我看得出你在烦恼些什么。你担心他会说服我加入你们的小团体。我会拒绝他的。”

“不是说我不希望你加入，”Steve马上向他保证，转身对着衣橱去挑他要穿的衬衫，“我只是想让你享受一下平静的日子，就只是这样。”

Bucky微微笑了一下，走过来圈住了Steve的腰，把脸靠在他的后背上：“不是很确定平静的日子真的是我能自行选择的，伙计。”

Steve叹了一口气，盖住了Bucky的手：“我会让它成为你的选项的。”

Bucky笑了起来：“你不能单单凭你的固执强迫什么，你知道吧。就算你是这个世界上最固执的小顽固也一样。”

“你是没把自己算进去吗？”Steve对此嗤之以鼻，Bucky伸出舌头舔了一下Steve的脖颈，他惊叫了一声，在Bucky的怀里转过身，额头抵着他的额头。

“我才不固执呢。”Bucky喃喃道，假装对Steve皱起了眉头。他甚至都没办法面无表情地说出这句话。

“把你的裤子纽扣扣起来，混蛋。我们要迟到了。”

“你不想帮我把它们扣起来吗？”Bucky咧开嘴意味深长地冲他笑了笑，Steve不得不退开来。

“别！”他的语气很严肃，“我们得在十分钟之内出发！要迟到了！你裤子敞开着别靠近我，你知道我抗拒不了的！”

他们还是迟到了。

“先生们。”Fury关上了办公室的门，冲他们两个点了点头。Steve的脸红了，对方眼神里明明白白写着他知道他们俩迟到的原因。但Bucky就只是挑了挑眉毛，谁叫他是Bucky呢？

“我不知道这该从何说起。”Fury叹了口气，Steve僵住了。这肯定是什么了不得的大事了。Bucky在他身边也警惕了起来。

“从头说起。”Steve建议道，Bucky讽刺地笑了笑，Steve踢了他一脚。

“好吧，队长，你还记得你曾经贡献过你的DNA样本吗？”Fury开口问他，Steve有些困惑地拧起了眉毛。

“呃......我不知道。这些年我献过很多次血。”

“不是血。你刚醒来的时候，曾经给过神盾局一份口腔取样，”Fury看到Steve耸了耸肩，抿了抿嘴唇，“拥有那份样本的部门看起来是神盾局......被腐蚀的那部分。”

“九头蛇。”Bucky喃喃道，“你大可以说出来，你知道的。我又不会因此发疯。”

Fury瞪了他一眼：“好吧，没错，九头蛇。而且他们决定去用你的DNA做一些测试。”

Bucky一下子紧张了起来。“他们做了什么？”他问，几乎要进入发疯模式了，尽管他上一秒才说过自己不会发疯。

“他们在做实验，想创造出新的超级战士。”

“就像Zola那样？”Steve的手在扶手上握成了拳头。

“不是。”Fury有些迟疑，“从出生开始。”

整个办公室突然变得十分安静。Bucky咳嗽了一下：“他们，呃，他们用Steve去造......小孩？”

Fury再次叹了口气。“不仅仅是Steve，”他低声说，算是承认了，“他们还有一份你的样本，Barnes。”

“一份口腔取样？”其实Steve从Fury脸上的表情就判断出了那并不是一份口腔取样。但他的呼吸开始加速，他必须得说点什么让它缓下来。Fury摇了摇头。Steve开始出声咒骂，他看了眼Bucky。后者在椅子上坐得笔直，直直地看着前方，收紧了下巴。

“他们用你们两个的DNA样本造了一些小孩。”Fury继续道，“我们刚刚发现了实验基地。”

“一些小孩？”Steve虚弱地问，Bucky也在同时含糊不清地嘟囔了出来。

“我们得去——他们不能被留在那里。九头蛇不是小孩子待的地方，我们得......我们必须得去把他们救出来。”

Fury举起一只手。“只有一个孩子。他似乎一直被九头蛇秘密监管着。虽然处在九头蛇的掌控中，但他并没有在实验基地里。他们后来发现他其实并不是什么超级人类，就不知道要怎么处置他了。”

“他？”Steve困难地吞咽了一下，“他多大了？叫什么名字？”

“他今年三岁。根据一些文件和我们所掌握的情报，他们管他叫Shyest。”

Bucky的脸一下失去了血色，呼吸开始变得急促。“那是——”他抿了抿嘴唇，想试着恢复正常。

“什么？这是什么意思？“Steve问他。

“这是俄语里的‘六’。”Bucky咬着牙回答他，“就是说......?”

“其他的实验都失败了。”Fury没什么起伏地说。

“失——这是什么意思？”Steve有些绝望，“他们没有......”他说不下去了。

“就我们所知，只有两次实验最后造出了孩子，另外一个在出生后不久就死了。”他看到了他们两个脸上的表情，抬起了一只手，“自然死亡。先天性心脏病。”

Steve红了红脸。“好吧，毫无疑问，他们确实用了我的DNA。”他嘟囔道。

“那个孩子在哪？”Bucky逼问他，“就算他不在九头蛇的实验基地，他还是处在九头蛇的控制中，我们得去把他救出来。”

“我们已经把他救出来了。”Fury给了他们肯定的答案，“实际上，他就在楼下。我们的医生正在给他做检查。”

“他接下去要怎么办？”Steve发问道，Fury挑起了一边眉毛。

“这要取决于你们，”他说，“他是你们两个DNA的结果。你们可以随意利用这个理由。我给你们一点时间来做决定。”

这算不上是什么问题，他们在门还没在Fury身后关上之前就知道了答案。他们不能让一个受过精神创伤的孩子面对大量的未知局面，特别这还是他们的孩子。“

“好吧，”Bucky吐出了一口气，笑了笑，“我曾经一直在想能和你有一个孩子，在战争前。”

“现在不这么想了吗？”Steve低声问他。

“Steve，我自己晚上都没法安睡，”Bucky仰起头盯着天花板，“但是。”

“但是。”Steve表示赞同，伸出手去和他十指相扣。Bucky花了一两分钟让自己镇定了下来， 他站了起来，把Steve也拉了起来。

“去见见我们的孩子吧。”

他们一路上一直拉着手，也许他们不应该在公共场合这么做，但是反正大家都知道他们在一起了；虽然他们也从未想对此保密，但公共示爱也不是他们热衷的事。这是过去不得不一直保持小心谨慎留下的副作用。但是这个——好吧，他们完全不知道要怎么应对这个。他们能做的就是紧密地和彼此依偎在一起。

“医生还没检查完。”一个站在门口的特工告诉他们。Steve什么都听不到了，他甚至屏住了呼吸，他现在可以透过那扇玻璃墙看到那个孩子。那头白金色的头发来自Steve——他妈妈曾经跟他说他的头发在他更小点的时候差不多是透明的——那双蓝眼睛可能来自他们任何一个的基因，而那个颧骨跟Bucky简直一模一样。

“我的上帝啊！”Bucky在他身边喃喃道。

“这真是，呃，”Steve舔了舔嘴唇，“哇哦。”

“孩子父亲的身份毋庸置疑。”Fury在一边表示赞同，“两边都很明显，我猜。”

“就好像有人把我们两个的脸重叠在了一起。”Steve感到十分不可思议。

“不，只是我们的DNA，”Bucky轻笑了一下，“我不会叫他Shyest的。这只是个数字。他不是——他是一个人。一个小小人，但还是一个人。他需要一个名字。”

“我知道，Bucky。”Steve温柔地说，“但是你叫他别的什么，他也许并不会做出任何反应。”

“如果我对九头蛇够了解的话，”Bucky不得不停了一会儿，Steve捏了捏他的手，“他们也许根本就不会用名字叫他。”

那孩子朝这边看了过来，Steve觉得自己的心跳停了下来，那双毫无情绪的蓝色大眼睛。他的下唇有些微微地颤抖，但他的脊背挺得笔直。

“他看起来吓坏了。”Bucky低声说。“喂，“他抬高声音问那个特工，“有谁告诉过他他们这是在干什么吗？”

“他才三岁，”那个特工不解地看着他，“他懂什么。”

“去你的。”Bucky冲他呸了一口，在任何人都还没反应过来去拦住他之前，就已经怒气冲冲地冲进了房间。Steve不会责怪他——第一，Bucky受够了这种被蒙在鼓里的感受，第二，他自己也愤怒至极。

“你不能进来。”医生继续在写着什么，头也不抬说。

“你不能不把他当人对待。”听到Bucky的质问，那医生停笔抬起了头，当他看到这是Steve和Bucky的时候，不禁瞪大了眼睛。

“呃——”

“鉴于他是我们的孩子，”Steve接过了Bucky的话茬，“你难道不应该跟我们过一遍应有的程序吗？”

Bucky给了他一个“干得好”的眼神，Steve有些害羞地耸了耸肩。他会用尽他的筹码和手段来确保没有人被如此对待。

“你们又不是他的法定监护人。”那个医生有些迟疑地回道。

“他们现在是了。”Fury从他们身后走了过来，拉风的出场，一如既往。

“你好。”Bucky在桌子前跪坐了下来，他现在可以平视那个小男孩了，“我的名字是Bucky。”

“我是Steve，”Steve也弯下腰来。小男孩的视线在他们两个之间看着，但还是没说话。“他会说话吗？”Steve问那个医生，但后者只是耸了耸肩。

“他还在发育，应该是会说话的，但我们还没有听过他开口讲任何话。”

“你们只用过英语跟他交谈吗？”Bucky显然对医生的智商表示高度怀疑。

“是的，Barnes，”Fury站着在他们身后讽刺地提高了声音，“作为一个高度机密的情报机构，我们只试过用一种语言跟他交谈，还不是他的名字所出之处的那种语言。”

Bucky喃喃了几句情报机构，渗透什么的，然后转而用俄语去跟那孩子说话。小男孩的眼睛微微瞪大了，所以显然他是能听懂他的话的，但他还是没有开口。

“我们能把他先从这个该死的实验室带走吗？”Steve问，他太明白小时候待在医院，鼻间都是消毒水的味道，周围被一堆可怕的仪器包围着的感觉了。

“你们可以带他回家。我们已经加急处理好了必要的文书工作。”Fury说。

“加急处理？”Steve挑起了眉毛。Fury耸了耸肩。

“这个孩子在两天前还不算正式存在在这个世界上呢。修改起来没那么难。对一个情报机构来说。”他说最后一句话的时候，刻意朝Bucky的方向瞥了一眼。Bucky翻了个白眼，没有上钩。

“你想离开这里吗？”Steve声音尽可能温和地问那个小男孩，孩子的肩膀细微地颤抖了一下，没有说话。Bucky用俄语讲了几句，他的声音带着一种抚慰人心的感觉，那孩子颤抖地吸了一口气。还是不肯说话。Steve站起了身，虽然他是超级战士，他的膝盖还是受不了蹲这么长时间。

“来吧。”他朝Bucky伸出一只手，想拉他起来。“Shyest？”他有些不确定地问道。小男孩缩了一下，除此之外再无反应，Steve不知道这算好事还是坏事。

“我们去买点冰激凌怎么样？”Bucky试探道。但那孩子还是表情空白地发着呆。Steve和Bucky对视了一眼，不知道该怎么办了。

“哦，把他抱起来就好了，”那医生烦躁地说，“他那么小肯定打不过你们。”

Bucky没有任何举动，只除了他的双手，握成了拳头：“他是不是害怕就无关紧要了对吧，哈？”

“Buck，”Steve伸出一只手按了按Bucky的肩膀，他松开了拳头。Steve转过身瞪着那个医生：“你算什么医生？你把希波克拉底誓词里的‘首先，不伤害（first do no harm）’置于何处？”

Bucky在小男孩身边的桌子上坐了下来。“嘿，孩子，”他说，“我们不会伤害你的，好吗？我猜你之前的生活并不会让你相信我说的，或者说，你根本理解不了我说的‘不会伤害你’是什么意思。”他的鼻息在说话的时候加重了好几次，他想试着让自己平静下来，“但是我们想带你回家。”

小男孩怀疑地盯着Bucky看了一分钟，又看向Steve，还是没有发出声音。“是的，我也是。”Steve说，“我也保证我们不会伤害你。”小男孩朝一边歪了歪头，Bucky吸了一口气。

“简直就是你的翻版，Stevie，” 他喃喃道，“你以前总喜欢这么歪着脑袋。”最后，小男孩终于有些犹豫地伸出手臂圈住了Bucky的脖子，让他把自己抱了起来。但Bucky才刚站起身，他就扭动着又想让他把自己放下来。然后他自己走到了门口，回过头来看着他俩。

“他想自己走。”Steve耸了耸肩，和Bucky跟在了他后面。小男孩一路沉默地走到了等着他们的车子前，甚至在司机友好地给他糖果的时候看都没看他一眼。他们回到了家，Steve开了门。小男孩走了进去，直直地站在了门里，抬高下巴。他就这么以立正的姿势站着，Steve觉得小腹涌上一阵怒火。一个才三岁的小男孩在立正。他真想去揍点什么东西。

“好吧，”Bucky吐出一口气，“我们现在该死的该怎么做？”


	2. Chapter 2

Steve悄悄回到了他们的卧室，给Sam打了个电话。Sam有一个侄女和两个侄子，这让他正式成为Steve认识的人里面唯一一个有和小朋友相处经验的人。Banner博士虽然在一些穷国家帮助过孩子，但据Steve所知，他只负责治疗他们，然后拍屁股走人了。

“一个孩子？”Sam声音微弱地重复了一遍，“你有个孩子？”

“说来话长。”Steve捏了捏鼻梁，“他才三岁。到现在还没有开口讲过话。甚至连个像样的名字都没有。”

“好吧，听着，虽然我对儿童治疗学一窍不通，但我会看看是不是能找到人帮我替几天班，让我过来帮忙。”

“谢谢你。Sam。真的。你简直是我的救星。每一次。”Steve倚墙靠着，松了一口气。他都已经做好了要去恳求Sam的准备了，但Sam从来都没给过他这个机会。

“我知道，我知道。超级猎鹰前来救援。”Sam笑了起来，“听着，伙计，我明天就过来。至于今天晚上......”他吐出一口气。“我也不知道要告诉你点什么。你们有一个空房间——我不知道他会不会想睡在那里。也许他现在吓坏了。”

“我很肯定他吓坏了。”Steve表示赞同，“但我有种感觉，他会做遵从任何我们叫他做的事。”

Sam完美地总结了Steve现在的感觉，吼了出来：“操他妈的九头蛇！”

等Steve走回客厅的时候，Bucky已经把那孩子（他真的非常需要一个名字）哄到了沙发上，现在正盯着对方看着，Steve忍不住觉得这一幕真是可爱极了。这孩子毫无疑问是Bucky的；他有着一样高耸的颧骨，嘴唇的弧度也和Bucky一模一样。

“Sam明天会来。”他说。

“谢天谢地。”Bucky喃喃道，“Steve，我们家里没有小孩子需要的东西。小孩子要吃点什么？我们甚至都没有......你懂得，那种，小衣服。”

“我非常确定小朋友吃的东西和大人一样，Buck。”Steve忍不住笑了，用手指弹了他一下，意识到自己的举动，他有些愧疚地瞥了一眼那个小男孩。他们的小男孩，Steve的脑海里有个声音提醒他。这听起来真不可思议，和他身上的其他部分一样。Fury把文件也给了他们，让他们研究研究，看看是不是能找到这孩子妈妈的线索。

“我们要不要点一份披萨？”Steve问他，Bucky不怎么赞同地看了他一眼。

“Pizza对小朋友不好吧，对吗？我是说，他难道不应该吃蔬菜吗？”

Steve耸了耸肩：“我也没吃多少蔬菜啊，我现在不也长得又高又壮？”

Bucky哼了一声，翻了个白眼：“希望他继承到了我的幽默感。”

“哦，没错，”Steve讽刺道，“如果我们想诅咒他的下半辈子，倒是可以如此希望。“

“该死的，Stevie，那是我们的孩子。”他们同时转过头去看他，他正在挖着鼻子，“好吧，你的孩子。”Bucky咧嘴纠正了一下。

“我们得给他取个名字，Buck。”Steve提醒他，他们对视了一眼，耸了耸肩。

“来看看那份档案上有没有写了点什么，”Bucky建议。他们花了两分钟把它看完了，也就只有三页纸那么多。上面虽然没有什么关于孩子生母的线索，但透露了他的生日（档案上对它的措辞“实验阶段二开始实施”害得Bucky差点把它给撕了）是7月14日。今天已经12号了。

“你觉得他开过生日派对的可能性有多大？”Steve阴沉地问。

“这个嘛，你可以认为他还没被干掉这个事实就已经算是生日礼物了。”Bucky讽刺地回他。Steve叹了一口气。那孩子只是坐在那里，完全不吭声。Steve对小孩子没什么了解，但他至少知道他们应该喜欢跑来跑去，或者至少动来动去什么的。

“Alex？”Steve试探地唤了他一声。他们决定就这么说不同的名字，直到小男孩给他们一点正确的反应之类的为止。但依旧什么也没有。

“我们要试试俄语名字吗？”Bucky有些不确定，“Alex不是俄语里的Alexander。Sasha？”还是什么反应也没有。

他对Vlad和Alexei也是充耳不闻。当他们讲到Anton的时候他皱了皱脸，Boris甚至让他稍稍嗤笑了一声，这让Steve和Bucky像两个笨蛋一样咧开嘴笑了起来。Ivan和Yasha也是无功而返。

“好吧，也许不是俄语名字。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“Mike？”

“Roger？”

Bucky大声叹了口气。他一直在教导自己要有耐心，在他自己可以给自己做决定快一年的现在，他天生的没耐心又卷土重来了。Steve冲他哼了哼——这连五分钟都还没到呢。

“别给我摆出这种态度，Steven Grant Rogers。”

那孩子突然抬起脑袋朝Bucky看了过去。“你在跟我开玩笑吧？”Bucky问他，“Grant？”男孩的嘴唇蜷成一个几乎可以被看做是微笑的弧度，这让Bucky发出一声叫喊。他一遍遍唱诵着“Grant，Grant，Grant！”，男孩有些羞涩地低下了头，他现在笑得更明显了，还透过纤长浓密的睫毛偷偷瞄着Bucky。Steve看着他们，突然觉得喉咙一紧。

“我们得想出他的全名，给Fury用在出生证明上，”Steve让自己尽可能用正常的语调说，“我觉得他的中间名应该叫James。”

Bucky笑着翻了个白眼：“不叫Buchanan吗？”Steve用手肘顶了他一下。

“我们叫他Barnes吧。“

“为什么不是Rogers？”Bucky表示反对。

“这个，如果我们叫他Grant的话，这已经是来自我的那部分了，而人们一般不会叫他的中间名。这样，等他以后去上学了或是其他什么，他的名字里就有我们两个人的部分了。”Steve耸了耸肩这么说道，Bucky伸出手臂圈住了他的肩膀。

“我们可以用双姓，”他说，“Rogers-Barnes？“

“Grant James Rogers-Barnes?” Steve听上去不怎么确定，“还真是拗口。”

“你跟一个叫James Buchanan Barnes的人说这话？”

“Grant James Barnes-Rogers，” Steve又试了一遍，他看向Grant，“你喜欢哪个？”但他只是面无表情地回视他。“Barnes-Rogers还是Rogers-Barnes？” Grant皱起了眉毛，有些困惑，Bucky发出一声小小的无可奈何的声音。

“他真是太像你了。”他说。

“我觉得他比较像你。”

“好吧，孩子，一还是二？”Bucky用俄语又重复了一遍。“Barnes-Rogers，”他说，举起一根手指，“还是Rogers-Barnes。”他看起来像是在做V字形和平手势，Steve轻声笑了出来。

Grant盯着他看了一分钟，伸出了一根手指头。“选得不错。”Bucky点了点头。

“我去告诉Fury，”Steve说，“但是说真的，我们晚上到底吃什么？”

“让我猜猜看，你饿死了？”Bucky取笑他，“你觉得——你还记得那个厨艺节目吗？米饭，鸡肉和蔬菜的那个？还有酱料？”

“那看起来并不怎么难。”Steve谨慎地表示同意。

米饭太硬了，蔬菜有些蔫巴巴的，但酱料尝起来不错，鸡肉也不会太干。再他们在google上搜索了“三岁孩子应该吃多少饭”（“这太具体了，Buck。”Steve说，但是他错了，搜索结果跳了出来，还配上了一份推荐的饮食计划）的问题后，他们开始吃饭了。Grant看他们吃了起来，才拿起他的叉子（“三岁的孩子能自己吃饭吗？”Bucky有点不确定，所以他又去google上查了起来），他们不大想去仔细探究那背后代表的意思。

Grant一声不吭地吃光了自己盘子里所有的食物——除了辣椒。他把酱料里所有切碎的辣椒都挑到了一边。

“你不喜欢辣椒吗？”Steve问他，Grant没有回他，但是在Steve拿过他的盘子时，紧张地看着他，“你还想再要一点吗？”他还是没有理他。

“我在想，他可能是在担心不吃辣椒会有什么后果。”Bucky轻声说，Steve不得不稍稍闭上了眼睛。他把盘子放回到桌上，在Grant椅子边蹲了下去。

“Grant，”他说，男孩抬起头跟他对视，不错的奖励，“不想吃的东西，就不要吃。你不会因此惹上麻烦的。”他看不出Grant是不是听懂了他的话。“这些很难吃吗？”他指着辣椒问他。Grant的头动了动。

“他那是在点头吗？”Bucky叫了起来，“他刚刚点头了吗？”

“我猜他刚才是在点头！”Steve知道因为一个小小的动作表现得这么激动有些太奇怪了，但是那和之前他因为名字露出的笑容，是到现在为止，他给他们的唯二反应。

“辣椒很难吃！”Bucky叫道，他停了一下，继续说，“哇哦。我已经很长时间没有这么兴奋过了。”

“我受伤了，”Steve把盘子拿到水槽，一边开着玩笑，“我还以为你昨天晚上就挺兴奋的呢。”

Bucky仰起头大声笑了起来，这在过去的一年里简直是少见，它直直地击中了Steve的心脏。“Steven Grant Rogers，你说的话真是太少儿不宜了，”Bucky批评他。听到了他的名字，Grant倏地抬起头来，“没错，你是用那个笨蛋的名字命名的，抱歉了，孩子。”他朝他伸出一只手，但Grant只是盯着它看，“来吧，我们去帮忙洗盘子。”

Grant看上去有些不确定，但他最后还是伸手去握住了Bucky的手，让他把他带到了水槽边。他伸长了自己的脖子，但个子还是太矮了。Steve蹲了下来。“我可以把你抱上去吗？”他问，Grant咬着嘴唇考虑了一会儿，圈住了Steve的脖子。

Steve的呼吸变得急促了一点儿。他以前从来没有抱过小孩子。他会在家长的要求下，弯下腰和他们的孩子合影，但这完全是两回事。他站了起来，看到Bucky的脸上挂着一抹甜蜜的，有爱的，小小的笑容，然后他也转身面向水槽。

“你和他在一起看上去棒极了。”他温柔地说。

“你也一样。”Steve用同样温柔的声音回他。他们就这么傻兮兮地冲对方笑了一会儿，才开始洗盘子。Steve抬了抬Grant，让他的屁股坐在自己的手臂上，好空出一条手臂来。Bucky负责洗盘子，他们负责把它擦干。Grant还是没说过话，但他非常尽责地用毛巾擦拭着盘子。他做的还不是很熟练，但Steve和Bucky还是忍不住因为他努力的样子笑了出来。

“我们完全爱上这孩子了。”Bucky摇着头宣布道，Steve不得不表示赞同。

然后，他们发现又不知道该做什么了。通常，他们在吃完饭洗完盘子后，会看一会儿电视，但是现在，他们觉得在小朋友都还没开口讲过话的情况下，就把他丢在电视机前面，有些不大好，所以Steve拿出了他的素描本，找到了几支彩色铅笔。Grant抽出一支黑色的笔，马上就开始画了起来。

“哦，他肯定很喜欢艺术，”Bucky说，“这倒说得通。”

然后他们看到了他的画，那是他们厨房和客厅的平面图，一些地方被打上了小小的X。

“那些X是什么东西？”Steve大声问道，他问这话的同时，感觉到Bucky收紧了自己的下巴。

“那些是盲点，Steve。入侵者最佳的藏匿点，狙击手射不到的地方。”

“他们想把他训练成杀手。”Steve用尽了了身上所有的自制力才控制住自己没有一拳打在墙上。而Bucky看起来像是马上就要吐出来了。

“嗨，Grant？”Bucky试着让自己保持镇定，但他有些颤抖的声音还是出卖了他，所以他清了清嗓子，“这是一张很棒的平面图，孩子。让我们来，呃......画一些你想画的东西怎么样？比如小狗什么的？”

Grant皱了皱眉毛，Steve猜这个动作可能会变成他回应他们要求的典型反应了。“想让我先画给你看看吗？”Steve问他。当然了，Grant还是没有说话，但他没有一点反对意思地交出了手上的铅笔。Steve快速地画了一幅小狗的素描，它的脸上挂着傻兮兮的笑容，还伸出了舌头。Grant盯着那幅画看了一分钟，又皱起了眉毛。

“我猜你之前没怎么看见过小狗。”Steve在一边喃喃道。Grant张开了手。这可真令人惊讶，Steve把铅笔还给了他。他看着在那只小狗身上也画上了X，就像那副平面图一样。Steve不得不站起来，走到一边去，那画上的每一个X都代表着小狗身上的一个器官。他眨掉了眼眶里的泪水，听着Bucky在跟Grant用俄语低声讲着什么。这才没过几个小时，他就已经感觉到了对Grant强烈的保护欲。但是当他的孩子看到一只小狗，想到的却是该从哪一处下手开枪——Steve真想不顾一切地去找到那些应该为此负责的人，在他们身上也画上他的X。


	3. Chapter 3

他们用在柜子里找到的一把备用牙刷给Grant刷了牙，但那牙刷在他的小嘴巴里太大了，他在他们刷的时候一直苦着脸，甚至还在Bucky刷到上颚的时候，仰着头想摆脱那个东西。但又马上变得浑身僵硬，瞪着他那双惊恐的大眼睛看着Bucky。

“没事的，”Bucky安慰他，“我不会伤害你的，孩子。我保证。”

他们帮他换上了能找到的最小的一件T恤，虽然如此，它还是盖过了他的膝盖，领口耷拉着，肩膀也露了出来，Steve偷偷拍了一张照片，这是他见过的最最可爱的画面——一个熟悉的酷似Bucky的小男孩撅着嘴巴扯着衣服领口，头发还因为刚刚套进的那件T恤而显得乱糟糟的，胖乎乎的小脚丫什么也没穿。

Steve把照片发给了Sam，他回了一句“这个小朋友真太他妈的可爱了”。

“基因好 ;)”Steve回他。

“他连一只泰迪熊都没有。"Bucky开始抓狂。

“Bucky，你真的觉得他曾经有过泰迪熊吗？”Steve温柔地问他。Bucky双手按在屁股上，Steve赶紧举起双手请他息怒，“等等。”然后，他带着一只醒来后不久就买来的吧唧熊回来了。虽然有些羞于承认，但这只吧唧熊确实在很长一段时间里，在他想念Bucky想到心痛的时候，在床铺的另一侧陪伴着他。Bucky看了它一眼，冲Steve挑了挑眉毛。

“吧唧熊，哈？”

Steve稍稍红了脸。“我曾经很想你。”他耸了耸肩，Bucky的脸色软了下来。

“好吧，孩子，这只泰迪熊给你。”Bucky拉开了被子，把那只熊玩偶放在了床上。Grant看了一眼那只躺在床上的熊，突然下了床，在地上蜷成一小团。

“嘿，你在干什么？”Steve问他，“到床上来。”Grant小小的脑袋抬了起来，皱起了眉毛，Steve不得不憋着笑，他这样子实在是太可爱了。他指了指床，但是Grant指了指那只熊。

“和它一起。”Bucky解释道，“像这样。”他爬上床，把那只吧唧熊夹在胳膊下面，然后把它放在那里，站了起来，“看到了吗？你来。”

Grant顺从地从地上站起来爬上床——但是他需要一点帮助，Steve这次没能憋住，他在Bucky推了他的小屁股一把时笑了出来——和那只玩偶熊依偎在一起，就像Bucky刚才做的那样。Steve和Bucky对视了一会儿。

“我们要给他读睡前故事吗？”

“但是我们没有给小孩子的故事书。要么给他唱歌？”

“那你还记得什么儿歌吗？”

“没有适合三岁小朋友的。倒是有一首关于一个来自纳塔基特女孩的......”

最后，他们给他唱了《小蜘蛛》（the Itsy Bitsy Spider)，因为这是他们脑袋里仅有的一首儿歌。Bucky把这个，还有像是“三岁小孩需要每天都洗澡吗”和“小朋友什么时候该上床睡觉”之类的问题一起加进了他的google清单里。Grant在这期间一直盯着他们，脸上是那副他们已经熟悉的皱眉神情。Steve开始觉得这个孩子会不会觉得他们是疯子。

这对每个人来说都是一个学习的过程。

 

他们关了灯，留下了一条门缝，开着走廊上的灯。虽然现在才八点，但他们都觉得累坏了。他们把自己卧房门也半掩着，以防万一。在洗漱的时候他们没怎么交谈，一直到最后在床上躺好了，两个人暖暖和和地依偎在一起时，Bucky才长长地叹了一口气。

“是啊。”Steve赞同道。

“我们甚至都不知道他们对他做了些什么。”Bucky的脸埋在Steve的颈窝里，发出的声音也闷闷的，Steve的手在Bucky的背上上上下下来回摩挲着。

“你对这一切接受的还好吗？”他有些担心地问。

Bucky苦涩地笑了一声：“不怎么好，但你不也一样吗。”

“是啊，是不怎么样。”

他们安静了一会儿。“他不会，你知道的，让我有记忆闪回，或是想到什么。就只是让我更想把九头蛇干掉。”

“我很赞同。”Steve喃喃道，“真不知道我为什么要画一只小狗，只除了......"

“我们得带他去接受治疗，”Bucky在话题走向变黑暗之前打断了他，“我知道我一开始对治疗有点嗤之以鼻——”Steve哼了哼，因为事实上Bucky只是砸碎了一张桌子，把治疗师的手臂弄脱臼了而已——“但它确实对我有所帮助，你知道吧？我不希望这孩子——我们的孩子——得不到这种帮助。”

Steve吻了吻Bucky的头顶：“我很高兴我们能有个孩子。虽然这并不是最佳时机。”

Bucky没有吭声。Steve已经打算结束这个话题了，才听到Bucky的低语：“我不知道自己是不是能做到，Steve。”

“Buck，你和他相处得很好。比我好。”

“这才只是四个小时，”Bucky指出这点，“我只是觉得，长此以往？我是说，万一他晚上做了噩梦，来我们这里寻求安慰，我醒了之后，抓狂伤到他了怎么办？”

“你不会的。“Steve坚定地说，虽然这话几乎毫无依据。Bucky在还未完全清醒的时候，好几次都冲Steve发作了。但Bucky只是摇了摇头，没有说话。Steve快睡着的时候，才听到了Bucky的喃喃自语：

“好吧，要是我得去照顾一个孩子，我很高兴他是你的孩子。”

“我爱你，Bucky。”Steve低声说。

“我也爱你，Stevie。”

 

Bucky猛地惊醒了。外面夜色依旧深沉，他伸长脖子，眯着眼睛看了眼闹钟，现在才凌晨3:48。他不记得自己做了噩梦。然后他听到了把他吵醒的声音——一声小小的抽泣声。从Grant的房间传出来的抽泣声。他才刚从Steve的臂弯里抽出身来，后者就醒了。军队的训练在他们身上早已根深蒂固，对他们来说，压根就没有所谓的惺忪期；Steve前一秒还在沉睡，下一秒就完全清醒了。

“做噩梦了？”他问他，但还没等Bucky做出回答，又一声抽泣声传了过来。Steve脸上的表情让Bucky感到更加心碎了。

“来吧，”Bucky靠了过去，在他唇上轻啄了一下，“我打赌以前肯定没有人半夜会去安抚他。”

但这也没能缓和Steve脸上悲伤的表情。

Bucky慢慢地开了门，他不想吓到那孩子，但也许他的动作还是不够轻缓，因为门刚打开，Grant就开始哭泣。Steve看起来像是也要跟着哭起来了。Bucky开了灯。

“嘿，孩子，你很安全。”他向他保证道。他没有说“没事了”，因为他完全不知道九头蛇到底对他做了什么，也许那些事情让他完全不可能说“没事了”。Grant四肢并用爬过床面，尽可能朝远离门的方向爬去，还不时回头朝他们投来惊恐的目光。Bucky收紧了下巴，紧到他都开始担心自己会把牙齿咬碎。

“他以前曾经因为做噩梦而被惩罚过。”Steve的声音很冷，他的眼神带着杀意。Bucky只能点点头。他屏住呼吸，在心里默数到十，强迫自己再张口时能做到声音平稳。

“Grant，”他温柔地说，想起他当初回来的时候，Steve唤着他名字的温柔声音有多抚慰他，“Grant，我们不会伤害你的。我保证。”他们没有再朝床的方向靠近了，Bucky只是伸出双手，掌心向前。Steve也如法炮制。

Grant回头瞄了瞄他们，因为抽泣而全身不由自主地发抖，Bucky无法呼吸了，他想起自己曾经看到过这么一张脸，像他现在一样泪水纵横的小脸，在1923年的时候，在一个凶狠的五年级大块头把Steve狠狠地摔到墙上后。Bucky不记得看到Steve哭得这么凄惨过，但是他撞到了头，坚硬的砖头让他有些头晕目眩。

Grant做了个想抓住什么东西的动作，Steve先注意到吧唧熊在Grant匆忙的动作中从床上掉了下去。他把它从地上慢慢捡了起来，慢慢递给Grant。Grant把那只熊搂在胸前，把自己的脸埋在了它的脑袋上。Bucky用手指抓了抓自己的头发。

“Grant，”他轻声喊道，男孩现在已经不哭了，因为之前哭得太用力而发出像是大声喘息的声音，“你想要抱抱吗？”正如他们预料到的一样，那孩子就只是瞪着他们。Bucky张开双臂，他和Steve向他全然展示着自己。Grant一眨也不眨地看着他们。他们都面对着他，手臂张开着，但他只是向后又缩了缩。

“没事的，”Steve说，“没事的。”他放下手臂，叹了口气，抓了抓自己的后颈，“我不知道该怎么做。”

“我也是，但我觉得不能就这么丢下他。”

“绝对不行。”Steve也这么觉得。他向后退了几步，靠在墙上，滑到了地板上。Bucky像他一样坐到了地板上。Grant有些不确定地爬回到了床中央，紧张地盯着他们，观察着他们的反应。Bucky不知道自己的脸上现在是什么表情，但那肯定起到了鼓励作用，因为Grant没有停下来。他最后爬到了床上最靠近门边的那个角落，那是他最开始的位置。他面朝他们，用那双大眼睛盯着他们。他的长睫毛上还挂着泪滴。他把大拇指塞进了嘴巴里，脸上带着一种近乎挑衅的表情，所以Bucky猜也许他以前并不被允许这样做。

最后，Grant的眼皮终于开始耷拉下来，虽然在这过程中，他会时不时地惊醒过来继续瞪着他们看。Bucky不确定他是想确定他们还在那里，还是在提防他们会来伤害他。Steve把头靠在Bucky的肩膀上，Bucky则把自己的头靠在Steve的头上。他想，他们也许就呆在这里，直到Grant重新睡着后，再回自己的床上去。但每次他们以为Grant已经睡着了，小男孩总会整个身体扭动起来，重新瞪大那双惊恐的眼睛看着他们。

 

第二天早上，Bucky是被自己抽筋的脖子弄醒的。Grant正像一只海星一样摊在床上，张着嘴巴，口水滴到了吧唧熊的耳朵上。所以他就当他们昨天的战役算是取得了胜利。他们相互搀扶着站了起来，尽可能压低因为一晚上靠墙坐而溢出的痛哼声，悄悄地出了房间，来到了厨房，发现现在才早上六点。

“那个网站上说他可能在6:30左右会醒。”Steve提醒Bucky道。

“他昨天晚上根本就没睡好，这样也还是会在这个点起床吗？”

“我也不知道，”Steve耸了耸肩，“我去做点燕麦粥。”

“我们应该买那种有恐龙蛋的。”Bucky建议道，“鉴于我们现在有个孩子了。”

“Bucky，我知道你想着那个已经想了好几个月了。不要用孩子当借口。”Steve倒出了燕麦片，取笑他道。Bucky耸了耸肩，一点儿也没觉得有什么难为情的。

“我只是好奇。”他说，带着一点点觉得自己被冒犯的语气。这时，他们突然听到了走廊里一阵悉悉索索的声音，他们回头朝那个角落看去，Grant正站在房间门口，在门边往这边偷偷瞄着。Steve在Bucky耳边哼了哼。

“这看起来像是什么奇怪的被玩坏了的捉迷藏，”他轻声说。“Grant，”他抬高了声音，那孩子瞪大了眼睛，“你饿了吗？”

Grant什么也没说，但是他走了出来，进了厨房，手上还拽着那只吧唧熊。Bucky帮他坐到了椅子上，他用胖乎乎的小拳头揉了揉眼睛，打了个哈欠，Bucky觉得自己马上就要大声叫出来，说这孩子有多可爱了。真的，他和Steve不能生更多的孩子出来可真是可惜，因为他们的宝宝真的非常非常漂亮。虽然他们现在还不知道那个神秘的母亲是谁。

Grant对着摆在他眼前的燕麦粥稍稍皱了皱小鼻子，Bucky帮他加了点红糖和牛奶，Grant顺从地把它们都吃完了，但是留下了Steve加的核桃。Bucky冲着Steve炫耀似地伸出了舌头，他告诉过Steve小朋友不喜欢坚果（nuts）的。然后他们笑了起来，虽然他们是两个经历过战争和死亡的二十八岁成年男人，但还是会像十二岁那年一样，因为这个单词而哈哈大笑。（*nuts除了有坚果的意思之外，还可以表示疯子和，嗯，蛋蛋。）

 

Bucky和Grant趁着Steve去洗澡的时候去洗了盘子。他把Grant抱到了水槽上，小家伙好奇地盯着Bucky的左手臂看，甚至还敲了敲它，然后因为自己的小拳头敲击在金属的声音而瞪大了眼睛，抬起头有些担心地看着Bucky。

“没事的。”Bucky跟他说，“你想看就看。”Grant伸出手指摸了摸手臂上的红星，就转身拿起洗碗布准备开工了。

Steve出来换Bucky去洗澡。当Bucky从浴室里走出来时，他听到Steve在说话，他停在走廊里，想偷偷听听他在讲什么。他太好奇了，这份好奇心压过了负罪感。

“然后我们九岁的时候，我病得非常厉害，差点就要死了。Bucky溜进了医院，给我带来了他最喜欢的，他妈妈织给他的毯子，因为他知道我在医院很害怕，他们也不肯让我妈妈陪我过夜。所以我的意思是，你没有什么好担心的，因为他一定会照顾好你的。”Bucky准备推门进去了，但是下一句话止住了他的脚步，“你的爸爸是一个非常棒的人。”

爸爸。Bucky觉得自己有些头晕目眩。他是一个爸爸了。他是一个父亲。他想到了自己的父亲，不禁皱起了脸。他不会成为那种父亲的。Steve对他自己的父亲也没什么印象。Bucky突然开始感到慌张。他们连一个像样的父亲模板都没有，又怎么能做好别人的父亲呢？

Steve在他进来的时候抬起了头，看到了他一脸茫然的样子，奇怪地看了他一眼，取笑他道：“你这是洗的什么澡？”

“爸爸。”Bucky重复了一遍他刚才说的那个词，Steve红了脸。

“那个，没错。”他为自己辩护道。

“你也是。”Bucky说，Steve脸上的红晕消失了，他的脸变得苍白。

“哦，天啊。”他吸了一口气，“我们不知道要怎么当好爸爸。”

“我们是不知道。”Bucky不得不同意。他们都低下头去看Grant。他正在素描本上涂着些什么，就只是一团团黑色的圈圈。整盒彩色铅笔都摆在桌上，但他就只肯用那支黑色的。

“我们应该给他洗个澡吗？”Bucky问道。

“我觉得我们应该晚上给他洗澡。睡觉前。”

“我不记得以前洗过这么多次澡。”Bucky若有所思地皱起了眉头，Steve笑了出来。

“完全不用怀疑Grant的这个表情来自谁了。”他说。

“什么？他那个表情明明是遗传你的，那副小老头一样忧心忡忡的样子。”

Steve翻了个白眼。“我们连他换洗的衣服都没有，怎么帮他洗澡？”

“你觉得我们应该冒个险到外面去一趟吗？”Bucky也不是很确定。

“如果我们不去试一试，就永远不会知道那会有多糟糕，不是吗？”Steve说。

 

答案是很糟糕。

Grant带上了吧唧熊，这没什么。他们帮他换上昨天的那件衣服，他也没怎么反对。但是他拒绝了他们伸过来的手，不管是Steve还是Bucky尝试都没有用。Steve为了给他做示范，牵起了Bucky的手，然后Grant也依着样子牵起了Steve的另一只手。但是Steve一放开Bucky的手，Grant也如法炮制放开了他的手。所以他们不得不连续两天进行公共示爱。但这也没什么不好的。Bucky还挺喜欢让人们看到他们新诞生的三人小家庭在街上手拉着手的样子。

他们去了Gap童装店，这是他们知道的唯一一个童装店，它恰好就在他们晨跑的必经之路上。店里一个正挂着衣服的年轻女孩看到了Grant，不禁张大了嘴巴，对着他发出了诱哄的声音。他给了她一个对他们来说已经很熟悉的皱眉，但那女孩的声音却反而更响了，不停嚷嚷着他有多么可爱。Grant觉得别扭极了，他甚至挨得离Bucky的大腿更近了些，这让Bucky想尖叫，但他控制住了自己。

他们有些茫然无措地环顾了一圈，之前的那个年轻女孩带着他们在店里逛了一圈。他们就是在这个时候发现了Steve对连身童装的痴迷。他选了四件不同颜色的连体衣，不管Bucky怎么取笑他，都不肯放回任何一件。

但是Bucky也没能拿这个取笑Steve很久，因为他发现了店里有一个柜台放的都是恐龙图案的衣服，他突然理解了Steve对连体衣的特殊喜好。他们最后还发现了一件画着恐龙图案的连体衣，真是中大奖了！他们每一件都会拿给Grant看，让他自己判断，但是，当然了，他依旧没有对此发表任何评论。

他们还拿了好几双鞋子和袜子，还有几套睡衣。看到他们一直盯着围嘴看，那个女孩告诉他们，Grant已经够大了，不再需要用围嘴了。

“你们刚刚收养他吗？”她问，“他长得和你实在太像了，我之前还以为他是你的孩子呢。“

“呃……”Steve不安地动了动，女孩子举起双手。

“抱歉。我太多管闲事了。”Bucky对她的好感呈直线上升。

 

所有东西都打好了包，鉴于他们现在有钱了，所以他们决定选择送货上门，这样就不用拎着大包小包在路上走了。这项服务还真不错，因为他们后来又去了一家百货商场，那个导购女孩建议他们去那里买一些给小朋友用的碗碟，刀叉和一个叫做“吸管杯”的东西，还有儿童牙刷。既然买了牙刷，他们也就顺便去买了儿童牙膏。

“这可真累人。”Steve呻吟了一声，拿了一瓶“无泪配方”的洗发水扔进了手推车里。Bucky在一边嘟囔着表示赞同，但他显然有点分心，因为有人在跟踪他们。一踏进商场，他就感觉到了脖子上的刺痛，他知道那并不是商场的员工。

Steve问Grant想要黄色还是绿色的鸭子，用于在洗澡的时候玩，但他最后把两个都扔进了手推车，因为Grant完全没有回答他。他就坐在手推车前部的儿童座椅上，时不时踢一下Steve，看他有什么反应。Steve一直假装自己没有注意到，因为他不知道对这个状况应该要作何反应。他太怕会吓到Grant了，连对他说重一点的话都不敢。

“嘿，还记得凡尔赛吗？”Bucky状似随意地开口问道，Steve的肩膀僵住了，但依旧表现的很镇定。

“记得啊，你说第一次还是第二次？”Steve问。Bucky刚刚回来的时候，Steve坚持要设定一个紧急暗语系统。凡尔赛是他们说有人在跟踪他们的暗号，因为咆哮突击队曾经在战争期间去过凡尔赛。Steve的问题则是在问他，是九头蛇还是其他人。

“嗯，第一次？”Bucky装作在回忆。他其实也不确定是不是九头蛇的人，但他想到了Grant。Steve放在手推车上的手握得更紧了。

Bucky活动了一下自己的手指：“哦，我们忘了给小家伙买内裤了。我去拿，你先去买书吧。”

“好主意。”Steve给了他一个飞吻，Bucky这回是真的发自内心地笑了出来。

他转过身，迈着大步故意朝在他们正后方的袜子和内裤区走去。跟着他们的那个人躲到了一个货架后面，但Bucky可不是什么半调子。他根据过道上人们穿的鞋子和他刚才听到的脚步声传来的方向，花了大概四秒钟发现了那个跟踪者。那是一个快到三十岁的男人，戴着一个棒球帽，看上去瘦骨嶙峋。说实话，Bucky可看不到他身上什么地方带着武器。他有些不明白了。这个男人为什么要跟踪他们？他假装在翻看着印着钢铁侠的内裤——他确定一定以及肯定绝对不会买这个的——等一个大腹便便的女人离开那个过道后，就一把抓住了那个男人，把他转了过来。

“你为谁工作？”Bucky冲他低吼道。那男人惊呼了一声。

“《问询报》。”他吸着气说。Bucky有些吃惊。

“什么？”他问。

那男人拿出了他的手机，Bucky看到他手机上的相机模式开着：“我是个记者。”

Bucky深深吸了一口气。他刚才以为这个男人是九头蛇的人，所以一直保持着高度警戒，做好了战斗准备。虽然现在他知道他只是一个讨厌的狗仔，在他们购物的时候想偷拍Steve和Grant而已，他的血液还是沸腾了起来。他一把从那个男人手里抢过了手机。

“喂！”男人发出不满的声音，但在Bucky给了他一个他最棒的冬日战士模式谋杀瞪视之后噤了声。Bucky滑动着照片相册——他大概拍了二十几张他们的照片，包括他和Steve手拉着手的一张。Grant在那张照片里面被遮住了。他删除了每一张有Grant的照片，把手机还给了那个男人。

“你可以把拿剩下的照片去卖，”Bucky说，靠得离他更近了些，“但是如果你敢告诉任何一个人你见过那个孩子，或者你胆敢再次在没有经过允许的情况下偷拍他的照片，我会知道的。然后我会好好招待你的。听明白了吗？“

“是的，先生。”男人惊恐地看着他，Bucky觉得有些内疚。

“但是，嘿，你可以向大家公布美国队长和Bucky Barnes的同性恋情这个大消息，怎么样？”

那男人的神情看上去甚至有些像是在同情Bucky 了。“这个消息根本不需要公布，”他看起来像是想翻个白眼，“每个人都知道。”

Bucky放走了那个男人，从钩子上拿了一打印着美国队长的内裤，还拿了一件有恐龙图案的。小孩子的内裤再多也不嫌多，不是吗？（当然，他过不久就会明白，两大包几乎都不算够，又怎么可能会算多呢？）

他回到了Steve身边，后者冲他挑了挑眉毛：“没事吧？”

“狗仔，”Bucky生气地摇了摇头，“我把所有有Grant的照片都删了，但是留了几张只有我们俩的，跟他说他可以向大家宣布我们在一起的新闻，但是你知道他告诉我什么吗？每个人都知道了。”

“什么？他们都知道了？”Steve吃惊的样子真是滑稽，“他们怎么知道的？”

“我也不知道，伙计。我猜我让他的房租或是其他什么落空了。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“但我却一点也不为此感到内疚，想想，说不定有人在找这孩子呢。”

“你觉得我们应该增加安全防御措施吗？”Steve问他，他瞥到了美国队长图案的内裤，翻了个白眼。

“Steve，这个世界上不会有任何安全系统比我还安全了。”Bucky跟他说。也许他是有点自吹自擂。但Steve对他露出的那个小小的似笑非笑的表情令他觉得这个牛皮吹得也算值得了。

“这可真是火辣，”Steve压低声音说，靠得离他更近了点，“我强大的保护者。”

“嗯哼。”

“请保护我的安全。”

“那是我的工作。”

“请在蜘蛛出现的时候往厨房地板上乱扔刀子。”

Bucky推了他一把：“就那么一次，而且那时候很黑，它吓了我一跳好吗？”

“Buck，没事的，怕小昆虫没什么羞耻的。有很多人都有蜘蛛恐惧症。虽然我不认为他们当中有强大的杀手，但是，你知道的，每个人都有弱点。我只是很好奇你竟然没在看到Natasha的时候吓得跳起来。“讲到这里，Steve实在忍不住大笑起来。

 

在他们差不多快结完账的时候，Grant又开始踢Steve。非常有力的一脚。那没事的，又不是说Steve会因此受伤，也许不会吧，但还是......Bucky其实完全没有办法眼睁睁地看着有人在打Steve。虽然Steve想试着对此一笑置之，但是Grant并没有停下来的意思。

“喂，小家伙，你能不能别再踢我了？”Steve欢快地问他。Grant眯了眯眼睛，又踢了他一脚。收银员算好了总数，吐出了嘴里的口香糖，等着Steve刷卡。Bucky在一边往手推车上装着购物袋。

“你得把卡翻到另一面。”收银员有些不耐烦。哦！Grant又踢了Steve一脚。

“抱歉，我以为两边都可以刷。”Steve又挂上他那副困惑的老爷爷表情，Bucky觉得那可真是好笑，但其他人都觉得他这个表情很讨人喜欢，而Steve并不介意偶尔跟别人耍耍心机。恶趣味。又是一脚。他把卡翻了个面。又一脚。机器显示正在处理中。又一脚。机器开始打印单据。又一脚。Steve往手推车旁边闪了闪，手还放在手推车上，以防车子滑走。又是一脚。

“Grant！” Bucky最后终于愤怒地吼了出来，“不准再踢他了。”

Grant的整个身子都僵住了，他的手臂还紧紧抱着吧唧熊。他瞪着Bucky，眼睛睁得老大，下嘴唇开始颤抖。在他们快走到门口的时候，终于开始啜泣。

“嘿，嘿，Grant。”Bucky尝试着开口，但Grant只是哭得更用力了，还不肯让Bucky碰他。Steve给了他一个无可奈何的眼神。

“Grant，他不会伤害你的。”Steve安慰他道。Grant伸出手，那只没有拽着吧唧熊的手圈住了Steve的脖子，把脸埋在了Steve的肩膀上，盖住了他的哭泣声。

Bucky拿过购物袋，看上去就好像有谁给了他肚子一拳。有多少次，他的爸爸像这个样子大声责备过他？Bucky不想自己像他爸爸那样。

“停下来。”一等到他们出了商场，Steve就温和地劝慰着他。Grant这个时候已经安静下来了，但他还是允许Steve抱着他。从他们看到他开始到现在，他还从未允许任何人抱过他，好吧，虽然这个时间还没超过二十四个小时。“你并没有对他太严厉。”

“你看到他的脸了吗？”Bucky仍旧显得很沮丧，“他怕我。”

“Buck，他什么东西都怕。我打赌在他这一生里，没有一次对他的责备是没有伴随着挨揍的。信任的建立需要时间。但在这之前，我们不能就这么放纵他，任他为所欲为。他刚才一直在踢我，但我什么都没说。这是我的错。”

Bucky勉强挤出一小抹笑容，用手臂蹭了蹭Steve的手臂：“你是不是一直背着我看那些育儿读物？”

“没错。”Steve马上就承认了，“但是你早就领先我一步了，你有那些女孩们。”

Bucky感觉到了胃部那种熟悉的，在每次提到他妹妹们时都会出现的痉挛。“我真的很希望Becca能在这里。”他有些惆怅地说，“她是那么擅长和小孩子们相处。曾经。”

“没错，她还会手把手地指导我们要怎么做。”Steve充满宠溺地翻了个白眼，Bucky笑了起来。

“她确实很喜欢指挥人。”

“我在好奇到底是她哪个哥哥教会她的。”Steve开着玩笑。

 

等他们到家的时候，Grant已经趴在Steve的肩膀上睡着了，Bucky没办法决定哪个更可爱点，是Grant压在Steve肩膀上的小脸蛋，还是Steve因为Grant这么搂着他而显得甚至有点好笑的愉悦感。Bucky帮他们拍了一张照片。他们把买来的东西一一收了起来，虽然Bucky现在真的很想就这么坐在沙发上休息一会儿。

Grant并没有睡多长时间。这一次他踮着脚尖走到了走廊，才僵在那里。所以他们已经有所进步了。他们决定中饭吃花生酱和果酱三明治，Steve拿出了几个恐龙形状的饼干切割模具。当他把盘子放在Grant面前时，两个人并没期待什么；他到目前为止还没对任何东西有过特殊的反应呢。但是然后，Grant开始有些奇怪地全身颤抖起来。Bucky想着，该死，他害怕这个。但是Grant透过他那长长的睫毛抬头看向了他们，嘴唇上翘了一些。他们两个人齐齐吸了一口气，意识到发生了什么。

Grant在笑。

他低下头看着他那块恐龙形状的三明治，他因为这个在笑。那是一个无声的笑容，没错，但那是一个笑容。Bucky觉得自己的眼眶有些湿润，但他完全不因为这个觉得尴尬。Steve和他一样；Bucky不用看也知道。这就像是一个具有里程碑意义的事件。

Bucky含着泪水笑了起来。“好玩吗？”Grant抬头看他，脸上还带着那抹笑容，Bucky因为这个带着点羞涩的笑容差点呼吸不上来。虽然Grant并没有把整块三明治吃完，但那也没什么关系了（Steve帮他把剩下的都吃了，再加上他自己的那两块，还有所有切下来的所有边角料。）

他们吃完午餐后，Grant自己站了起来，自觉地走到水槽边，已经在等着帮忙洗盘子了。他们迅速地完成了工作，打算帮他换上一套新衣服。Bucky决定用恐龙图案来奖励他，很显然Grant很喜欢恐龙。在他们等着看他是不是会自己选衣服的时候，有人敲了敲门。

“是Sam吗？”Bucky问，Steve看了一眼手表，耸了耸肩。

“我没想过他会来得这么早。”

“我去开。”Bucky在Steve还没站起来之前冲他挥了挥手。Steve的一条腿上放着一件连体衣，另一条腿上放着一件短裤，想让Grant自己选一件。Bucky透过猫眼往外看了一眼，身体侧站着。虽然商场那一次只是一个假警报，也不意味着他们就可以掉以轻心了。但是门外站着的是Sam，他的呼吸放松了下来。

“Sam！”Bucky一开门就拥抱了他。在他刚回来的差不多整整一个月内，Sam是除了Steve之外，Bucky唯一愿意接触的人。

“嘿，伙计。”Sam也一如既往地回了他一个紧紧的拥抱。很久以前，Bucky对拥抱并不怎么自在。他的妹妹们，那没什么问题，他可以很自然地拥抱她们，但是去抱一个Steve之外的男人（还是在大白天）会让他感觉很不自在。但是现在，Bucky渴望着来自他爱的人的拥抱。他帮Sam把行李袋拿了进来，带着他去了Grant的房间。

“嗨，Sam。”Steve露出一个灿烂的笑容，他真高兴能见到Sam。

“那这个肯定就是Grant了，”Sam温柔地说，Grant靠得离Steve更近了点，“你好，我是Sam。”他伸出一只手，但Grant看向Bucky的眼神几乎算得上是在谴责了。

“他是我们的朋友。”Bucky安抚他道，但他还是用那个眼神看着他。

“我们会待在这的。”Sam小心翼翼地说，他当然是那个在Steve和Bucky都还没反应过来之前就搞清楚了问题所在的人，“我们不会离开这的。”

Grant的身体放松了下来，继续随意地咬着吧唧熊的耳朵。Steve的视线从放在他腿上的两件不同上衣上抬了起来（要么是他，要么是Grant，他们最后选了连体衣，Bucky也不知道到底是他们谁做的选择），不解地看着Sam。

“我猜他是以为我是来把他带走的。”Sam向他们解释道。

“他在过去的几天一直四处奔波着。”Steve皱起了眉头，有些担心。他伸出一只手，安抚地揉了揉Grant的后背。Grant的眼睛一下子瞪得老大，看着Steve。Steve停下了手上的动作，但是并没有移开手，Bucky屏住了呼吸。然后Grant又露出那种小小的微笑，向后靠向Steve的手掌心。

“Buck，你看到了吗？”Steve兴奋地问他。

“我看到了。”Bucky的声音是一样的兴奋。

Sam看着他们笑了出来：“你们两个就像那种典型的新手家长。”Bucky给了他一肘子。

“喂，这可是新突破！”他说，“而且你刚刚错过了——他刚才笑了。”

“没错！”Steve几乎算是在尖叫了，虽然他绝对不会承认，“我们给他做了恐龙三明治，他太喜欢它了，高兴得都笑出来了！”

“恐龙三明治？我需要知道那是什么吗？”

“形状像恐龙一样的三明治，”Bucky向他解释道，“我们可不会吃恐龙肉。”

“这个嘛，要是我们和它们生活在同一时期，我们应该会的。”Steve说。

“那倒是。”Bucky表示赞同，“我们总得弄点东西吃。”

“Natasha肯定会觉得非常不爽，她竟然错过了这么一个‘食人族’笑话。我可以看一看他的档案吗？“Sam问，“我有个朋友在华盛顿，她是一个儿童精神专家，我跟她讲了这个情况，但是她需要更多的信息，她想知道他到底经历过哪些方面的创伤。”

“我们也不知道，”Bucky有些阴郁，把Sam带回了客厅，“神盾局对在他身上发生过什么事情也基本上没有了解，而他也不肯开口说话。”

“他还是一句话也没说过吗？”Sam也苦着一张脸。

“我们听到他唯一发出的声音就是他的哭声，就算是这样，那也只是抽泣声，不是什么正经声音。”

Sam咒骂了一句，Bucky点了点头。“你觉得他不会说话？他是个哑巴还是什么的？”Sam问他。

Bucky耸了耸肩：“我觉得我们最起码得过一段时间才能测试得出来。也许还得带他去看看听力情况，Steve在注射血清之前有一只耳朵听不见。”

“哇哦，真的吗？我发誓，我每天都能发现他的新毛病。他到底是怎么活下来的？”

“太固执了，死不掉。”Bucky咧开嘴笑了。

Sam换上了严肃的表情开始翻那个文件。Steve和Grant从房间里走了出来，Grant穿上了一件绿色的连体衣，里面是一件白色的上衣。

“好吧，我得承认，这个小孩子还真是那么一回事。”Sam摇着头说，“谁知道你们两个会有这么好的基因？”Bucky张开嘴，坏笑了一下，Sam赶紧指着他说：“别，别给我开关于Steve穿牛仔裤很帅的玩笑。”

Sam走到一边去给他的儿童精神专家朋友打电话。Bucky试着想让Grant玩玩具。虽然他现在走到哪都带着那个吧唧熊，但却对他们放在他面前的小汽车玩具有些困惑。于是Steve就和Bucky先给他做了个示范，因为这好像是教他学习新事物最有效的办法。但很快地，他们就沉迷在了玩乐中，愉快地玩起了小汽车，甚至没有注意到Sam打完电话回来了。

“你能相信这两个人吗，Grant？”Sam翻着白眼，摇了摇头，“十足的两个怪人。”

Grant笑了起来。

Steve和Bucky表现得像第一次一样兴奋，Sam可以尽管否认，但Steve看到他的眼睛有点要跳出眼眶了。Grant笑起来的时候会露出两个小小的酒窝，眼睛也会眯起来。简直可爱得不可思议。Steve知道他也许有些偏私，但他觉得这就是毋庸置疑的客观事实。

门上又传来一阵敲门声，三个大人齐齐朝大门看去。他们应该并没有什么其他客人了。Bucky像刚才去给Sam开门一样站在了门边。是Natasha。

“Natalia？”他有些困惑。

“我现在叫Natasha，忘了吗？”她冲他挑了挑眉毛，“我有一些关于你们孩子的信息。”

Steve从地上爬了起来。“我不知道你已经回国了！”他叫道，“你是怎么知道Grant的？”

Grant因为听到了自己的名字而抬起了头，他因为在一个小时不到的时间里接连看到两个陌生人而显得有些警惕，但他只是站了起来，又开始摆出一副立正的姿势。Sam压着声音咒骂着什么，Steve的脸上又挂上了那种像是被踢了一脚的小奶狗一样的表情。

“你不用这么做，孩子。”Bucky重新走回到他身边坐了下来。Grant看到他重新坐到了地上，有些不确定地照着也坐在了地上，但他的眼睛一直盯着Natasha，身体朝Bucky靠近了一点。

“她也是一个朋友，Grant。”Steve解释给他听，“她不会把你带到任何地方去的。我们就在这哪都不去。”

他的身体更放松了，甚至在Bucky的手臂上蹭了蹭自己的脑袋。Bucky吃了一惊，他抬起手臂，揉了揉Grant的后背，而Grant则回给他了一个带着小酒窝的笑容。

“他看起来像是接受过一些严密的训练。”Natasha说。但是她脸上的神情很柔和，Bucky知道她的内心并不像外表有时表现出来的那般冷酷。Steve愤怒地哼了哼，Natasha举起双手，“我知道的也不多。但是我找到了一些关于他生母的信息。”

“哦。“Steve一脸沉重地坐在了Bucky的身边。Bucky用他空出来的那只手握住了他的手。

“她是一个九头蛇特工。她完全知道这个孩子被造出来的目的，也知道父亲，父亲们，我得说，鉴于他们混合了你们两个的DNA，是谁。”

“我能稍微打断一下吗？”Sam像好好学生一样举起手，“混合两个人的DNA这种事情怎么可能发生？”

“你期望我会知道这个问题的答案吗？”Natasha干巴巴地笑了一下，“去问Stark。或者去问Banner。不管怎么样，她肯定非常愿意献身于此，愿意借出她的子宫九个月作为储存之地。但是等她把他生下来之后，她很显然没办法抗拒自己的母爱本能”——她露出了一个苦相——“她把他带走了。他们开始逃亡，而且做得还挺不错的，但是九头蛇还是在一年前抓住了他们。”

“他们把她杀死了。”Bucky有些难过地推测道。

“是的。”Natasha肯定了他的猜测，“他们在他面前杀了她。九头蛇抓住了他。他受到的训练应该和红房子的差不多。”她说这话的声音并没有丝毫颤抖，下巴也抬得高高的，但是Steve显得更难过了。

“难怪那孩子不愿意讲话，”Sam摇着头说，“就算他没有受到什么恐怖的杀手训练，这也算是一个大创伤了。”

Bucky的手还在Grant的背上抚摸着。他现在在玩玩具了，把那些小汽车在Bucky的腿上上上下下开着玩。Bucky觉得喉咙一紧，这还没到一天，他就已经对这个孩子产生了感情。他真希望自己能够回到过去，回到那个时候去保护他。

Steve用手揉着眼睛。“我真是恨透了九头蛇。”他恶狠狠地喃喃道。

“但是这个信息可以帮助他开始治疗了。”Sam说。

“谢谢你，Natasha。真的。我们对他一无所知，你真的帮了我们很大的忙。”Steve盯着Grant看了一会儿，他还在Bucky腿上的“车道”上无声摆弄着玩具车，“我们需要担心九头蛇会回来找他吗？”

“也许。”Natasha和Bucky同时说道。

“他们也并不是心甘情愿交出James的。”Natasha指出这一点，Steve的脸扭曲了一下。

“我真是恨透了九头蛇。”他重复了一遍，Bucky小小地笑了一声，Steve在生某个人气的时候，那个样子还真是可爱。

Natasha并没有停留太久，她拍了一张Steve和Bucky和Grant在一起的照片，因为“Stark不相信任何人会把孩子交给你们两个带”。

Sam建议他们放一些给小孩子看的教育节目，他们在帮Grant打开电视，自己去和Sam说话的时候感到有一些内疚。电视里的人会时不时停下来等人们回答问题，但Grant仍旧完全不吭声。他在看电视的时候，眉头都皱得紧紧的，还不时地偷偷瞄一眼Steve和Bucky。

他们晚餐吃的是意大利面，Grant因为哧溜哧溜地吃着面条又笑了出来。Sam建议他们做点饼干，这既能打发时间，而且小孩子们都喜欢。他们让他来打鸡蛋，看着他因为手上沾上了蛋液而吓到的脸大笑不已。他被那些恐龙形状的模具逗得很开心，还吃了好几大勺糖霜。

还好他们买了浴室用品，Grant身上沾了好些面粉，糖霜和饼干屑。他很乖顺地去洗了澡，Bucky发现他在以为没人看他的时候偷偷玩着那个小鸭子。他盯着他们买给他的睡衣看了一会儿，指了指脏衣篮，他们把他昨天穿的那件T恤扔在了里面。

“你想穿那件？”Steve问他，“但你现在有这套可爱的火车睡衣了。”Grant没有回他，也没有再有什么动作，但是Steve软和了下来，他怎么可能不呢？那是Bucky的T恤，已经有些褪色了，但质地柔软，胸前是Steve的盾牌图案，和Grant的内裤倒是很搭。

“好吧，想听故事吗？”Bucky问他，手上拿着他们买回来的几本故事书。有一本关于农场动物的书，还有几本被网站推荐为儿童“经典”的《贝贝熊》系列故事书。Grant低下头看了看吧唧熊，然后指了指那几本画着熊的书。

“也许我选错动物了，”Bucky说，“我应该选熊，不应该选恐龙的。”

“才没有，他也很喜欢恐龙。“Steve向他保证。他们在床两边一人一边坐了下来，Grant看起来有点紧张。他们靠着床头板，双腿伸直躺在床上，Grant认真地看了他们几眼，也有模有样地学了起来。

Sam在他们第三次读故事书的时候走了进来——每次Bucky读完了，Grant就总会重新把书翻到第一页，而Steve和Bucky在他面前拿不出哪怕一点力气去拒绝他。

“这可真是我见过最他妈可爱的事了，”Sam嘟囔着说，“千万别动。”他从口袋里抽出手机，拍了一张照片：“绝对可以上杂志，我发誓。”

“我们的照片每张都可以上杂志。”Bucky开玩笑道，但Grant又指了指那本书。“哦，抱歉，”Bucky笑了起来，“好吧，至少我们知道他非常喜欢这本书。”

“这对我来说甜得过头了，”Sam说，“我在客厅等你们。”

等他这遍把故事读完的时候，Grant又把它翻到了第一页，但是Steve摇了摇头：“我们明天再读。”他看到Grant垂下了肩膀，向他这么保证道。“我们来放首歌怎么样？”

Steve从床上下来，去拿他们买来的儿童摇篮曲CD。Grant伸出一只手臂，在空气中抓了抓，就像昨天晚上他想去抓掉下床的吧唧熊时那样。

“我想他这是想让你回来，Steve。”Bucky说，他的笑容更加灿烂了。

“我真高兴他现在开始慢慢信任我们了。”Steve的脸上也挂着灿烂的笑容。他们都感到了一丝自豪。这是他们的孩子，而他喜欢他们。

他们半夜还是因为他安静的啜泣声醒了过来。这一次，当他们来到他的房间时，他没有被吓坏，他甚至朝他们伸出了手。他在他们两个人中间把自己安顿了下来，把大拇指含在嘴里，吧唧熊躺在他的小胸脯上，比前一天晚上更快地安静了下来。

就算Bucky第二天早上被他打在他肾上的手肘弄醒了，他也觉得值得了。


	4. Chapter 4

“我操，那是你们的孩子？”Tony在看到Grant的时候叫出声来，Steve嫌弃地看了他一眼。

“Tony，他才三岁。你能不能不要在他面前说脏话？”

“哦，我的天啊，你现在是个爸爸了。你是个充满保护欲的坏脾气爸爸。当然不是我经历过的那种，是那种电视上典型的爸爸。”

“我们大部分的主意都来自电视。”Bucky不得不承认，“电视和google。”

“我很肯定你们和他相处得非常好。“Pepper自然地插了进来。Grant正抓着Bucky的手，靠着Steve的大腿，把脸藏在他的大腿后面。Bucky蹲了下来。

“没事的，孩子。他们是我们的朋友。”一听他说是“朋友”，Grant就不躲了。他现在已经习惯碰到“朋友”，而不会再认为每个人都是来把他带走的。在Sam呆在这里的最后几天里，Grant每次见到他都会冲他笑，还会给他一个拥抱向他告别。在Sam离开后，他还不停去看大门，又回头去看Steve和Bucky，像是在好奇Sam到底什么时候才回来。Steve和Bucky完全没有因此而嫉妒Sam，因为他那稳定的，令人安心的存在确实很容易让人产生依赖感。

“Fury告诉了我们他经历过的事情。”Pepper说，一脸难过地看着Grant，他看到她向他看了过来，再次把脸藏了起来。

“等我找到九头蛇，我会把他们全杀光。”Bucky压低声音吼道，Grant倏地抬头看他，Bucky很快把脸上的表情扭成了一个微笑。“我没有生气。”他向他保证。就在这个时候，DUM-E突然从角落里快速移动了过来，发出小小的兴奋的嗡嗡声。Grant吓得爬上了Steve的大腿，他们就是在这个时候终于听到了他的声音——他尖叫了一声。

“你听到了吗？“Bucky兴奋地叫道。

“他刚才绝对是在尖叫！”Steve也同样兴奋。

“呃，我们要因为这个而感到兴奋？”Tony问他们。

“他这四天里没发出过任何声音。”Steve严肃着一张脸说，拍了拍Grant的后背，他现在正低着头十分不信任地看着DUM-E。

“哦，可怜的小家伙。”Pepper说，“他害怕到不敢出声吗？”

“我们也是这么想的，但也不能排除他其实根本不会讲话的可能性。”Grant这个时候已经爬到了他的肩膀上，以便他可以低着头更好地观察DUM-E，Steve换了个地方扶着Grant。最后他索性蹲了下来，让Grant可以安全地趴在他安全的手臂上仔细地看那个机器人。Bucky晕陶陶地在心里想，那确实是个让人很有安全感的地方。

“JARVIS，你把它录下来了吗？我需要好好欣赏一下Barnes刚才充满爱意地看着Steve和那孩子在一起的表情。”Tony翻了个白眼。

“这个，当然就是Tony表达我们会尽自己所能帮助你们的意思。”Pepper有些不赞同地看了Tony一眼。

“遵命，女士。”Tony向她敬了个礼。

DUM-E朝Grant伸出了它机械臂一样的东西，Grant尖叫了一声，把脸埋在了Steve的肩膀上，但是这次，他还带上了他那全身颤抖的无声笑容。

“他在跟它玩。”Steve听上去像是在哽咽，Bucky在Tony还没来得及开他玩笑之前威胁地瞪了他一眼。

“我们来是想问问你们，了不了解Sam的朋友向我们推荐的治疗师？”Bucky问Tony和Pepper。Steve太过沉浸于和Grant的玩耍中，派不上什么用场了。虽然Bucky也不能假装在旁边看着的自己就没有因此分心。

“你是说，我们能不能查一下他们的信息，做一些背景调查？”Tony问他，Bucky耸了耸肩。

“并且确保我们挑出来的那一个不会说不该说的话。”

“那是当然，”Pepper说，“我们会拟一个禁言令的。”

Tony实验室的大门被推开了，Barton走了进来。“嘿，Stark，你有没有——哦，嗨，队长，Barnes。”然后他看到了Grant，停了一下，"这是谁？“

“那是他们的孩子。”Tony指了指Steve和Bucky。Barton的目光从Steve移到了Bucky身上，又回到了Steve身上，来来回回看了好几遍。

“你们什么时候有的孩子？”

“三年前，很明显。”Bucky回答他。

“你们是怎么有的孩子？”Barton继续问他。

“这个嘛，还记得有段时间我一直对你们所有人避而不见吗？”Bucky开着玩笑，Steve冲他翻了个白眼。

“是九头蛇，”他告诉Barton，“我们，呃，我们事先并不知道发生了什么。”

“哦，你是说九头蛇并不会在行动前透露任务？”Barton也开了个玩笑，“这个嘛，这真是......好吧，我其实并不知道接下来要说什么。他叫什么名字？”

“Grant James Barnes-Rogers。” Steve骄傲地笑着说道，Tony做了个鬼脸。

“真是拗口。”他喃喃道。

“你们两个用双姓了？”Barton难以置信地问道，“你们要结婚了吗？“

“闭嘴，”Bucky和蔼可亲地说，“我们几天前才把他带回去，他连个名字都没有。好吧，至少我们不知道他叫什么名字。有人给他起了个名字叫Grant，不是我们。我们只是恰好猜对了。”

“他不会讲话。”Pepper跟他解释道，Barton歪着头打量了一下Grant。

“你们觉得他会不会只是听不见？”他敲了敲自己的助听器。

“我们不知道要怎么测试这个，”Steve说，“肯定有这个可能，因为我在注射血清前就有一只耳朵听不见，但是他受到的创伤太大了，有时候会回应我们，有时候又完全不理睬我们。”

“有些测试可以不需要看他是不是对声音有反应，”Tony插了进来，“我来看看我是不是可以有资格做这个。”

“我们会来看看我们的医生是不是可以做这个。”Pepper翻了个白眼纠正了Tony。

“即使是这样，”Bucky慢慢开口道，看了Steve一眼，“Sam建议我们用手语，就算他听得到。”

“哦！”Steve看向Barton，“你愿意帮帮我们吗？你知道怎么才能更好地学习手语吗？”

“呃，我有个最棒的办法，我来教你们怎么样？”Barton建议道，“你们三个都跟我学，因为你们在家里也得用这个跟他交流。”

“没问题！"Steve保证道，“我们会好好练习的。”

“谢谢你，Barton。”Bucky向他道谢。在Bucky刚回来的时候，他们曾经想过要教他手语，因为他不肯跟除了Steve之外的任何人讲话。但他对这个主意并不怎么感冒，对Barton的态度也说不上友善。虽然还没找到沟通的办法，但至少他有这个意愿去沟通了，这是Bucky当初所没有的。

Barton在Steve身边蹲了下来，后者仍抱着Grant。“嗨，小家伙，”Barton说，“我是Clint，想跟我一起玩吗？”他伸出一只手，出人意料的是，Grant竟然握了握它。

“他刚刚跟你握手了！”Steve简直不敢相信。

“这是什么新鲜事吗？”Barton问道。

“太新鲜了，”Bucky说，“前所未有的新鲜。”

“好吧，”Barton耸了耸肩，“他的品味肯定很不错。”他低下头，这才发现自己跪在了一滩油污上：“噢，油污？Tony，真的吗？”

“这是在实验室里，Barton。”Tony为自己辩护道。

他们花了一个小时和Barton学习了一些手语。Grant有一半的时间都没黏在Bucky身边，而是盯着Barton看，虽然他没有重复他教的手语，但是他在很认真地看着Steve和Bucky学着Barton的动作。

“虽然他没怎么表现出来，但我觉得他肯定学到了很多，”Steve向Barton这么保证道，“他真的非常聪明。但我想他可能有些内向，毕竟他以前经历了那么可怕的事。”

他的话在当天晚些时候得到了验证。他们回家后就开始做晚饭，Grant冲他们比了一个“喝水”的手语。他做得还不够好，但是也足够让人看懂他的意思了。Bucky和Steve兴奋地叫了起来，Grant吓得把脸埋在了沙发垫里。

他们第一次让他笑出声来，那是一次意外。他们那时候正在看《星际宝贝》*，Grant的神情一如既往的严肃。Steve因为Bucky讲的什么话揉了揉他的头发，他的发丝盖在了脸上，他吹出一口气，把那缕发丝吹了起来，然后他们就听到了Grant响亮的笑声。然后，当然了，他们又如此这般重复了三遍，就是为了再次听到他的笑声。Steve甚至有一次还把它录了下来，好作为证据发给大家。Sam回了一大串表情。Barton向他们道贺，Natasha没有回复。Tony跟他们说他们这副为自己孩子骄傲的样子简直有点令人恶心了。Steve知道这是他独有的表示支持的方法。

他们说服了治疗师在Stark大厦跟Grant作治疗。这非常好，可控制的环境，而且Grant已经来过这里了。Steve去完成一些文书工作，Bucky在跟其他复仇者说话。那位女士是Gabe的孙女，她知道九头蛇和神盾局的事，很快就同意了签订安全条约。而且他们在这之前就已经见过她了，所以竟然能在Sam的名单里看到她的名字也吃了一惊。Steve怀疑Sam早就知道他们会选她，但是他并没有多问。

“Grant，你可以和这位和善的女士一起待在这里吗？”Steve说，他和Bucky站起身准备离开。Grant瞪大了眼睛，整个身体重新开始变得僵硬起来。

“我们不能离开，”Bucky不是很同意，“这是——他在害怕。他害怕的时候就是这个样子。”他跟治疗师这么说。Steve已经又重新回到Grant的椅子边，正在摩挲着他的后背。

“第一次治疗的时候，你们最好还是和他待在一起，帮助他熟悉我。”Jones博士表示同意。

Grant在Steve和Bucky重新坐回去的时候放松了下来。

“他和你们在一起有多长时间了？”Jones博士问他们。

“大概一个星期。”

“他还是没有讲过话吗？”

“还没有，”Bucky耸了耸肩，“但是他可以用手语。他学得很快。”

“比我们都快，”Steve笑着承认，“他记得Clint教的东西，比我们都强多了。我们有时候还得去查一查他比的是什么意思。”

“哦，而且他现在哭得时候会发出声音了，”Steve的脸皱了起来，“我是说，我当然不希望他哭，但是，至少他现在哭得比较响亮了。”

“他要是不哭的话，我反而要担心了，”Jones博士安慰他们道，“鉴于他有两年的时间和应该是爱着他的母亲待在一起，这也许会有所帮助。这让他有了能够理解信任和爱的基础，而他现在也开始和你们建立起这种信任和爱了。他晚上睡得好吗？“

“不太好，”Steve说，“有时候他就只是在睡梦中哭泣，不会醒过来，但是大多数晚上他都会做噩梦。”

“他做噩梦的时候会做什么？”

“他就只是哭。”

“不会下床吗？”

他们摇了摇头。“我不认为他曾经被允许这么做过，”Bucky轻声说，拨了拨Grant的头发，“在这之前。但是他现在不会在我们进去的时候被吓到了，在噩梦醒来后他会和我们依偎在一起直到再次睡着。”

“那很好，”Jones博士点了点头，“在不到一个星期的时间里？这真是太棒了。”

她在剩下的时间里一直在试着让Grant去跟那些玩具玩，但他就只是紧紧拽着他的吧唧熊，什么也不肯碰。他们在结束后离开了这个Tony为Jones博士临时弄出来的办公室，刚好看到Bruce在走廊里。

“Bruce！”Steve喊道，“这是Grant。”Steve完全有可能想和世界上的每个人炫耀他的儿子。Bruce带着微笑转过了头。

“你好，Grant。”他温柔地说，“我听过很多关于你的事。”Grant握了握他的手，他现在已经很习惯这么做了，虽然他还是紧紧扒着Steve的大腿。

“我猜他现在还因为刚刚见了治疗师，比平时更不安了。”Bucky带着歉意跟他解释。

“我知道你现在的感受，”Bruce深有同感地点了点头，“治疗师确实很可怕。”但是Grant没有对他的话做出任何反应。

“你现在也住在这里了吗？”Steve问他，“我知道Clint住在这里，Natasha在纽约的时候也住在这。”

“我最后还是屈服了，”Bruce翻了个白眼，“Tony就是不肯放过我。”

“他给了你一间实验室？”Steve这么猜测，Bruce笑了起来。

“这叫我要如何拒绝呢？”

他们又聊了一会儿，直到Grant开始变得有些焦躁才结束。他们告别的时候，Bruce在Grant身边蹲了下来，跟他说：“我听说你是一个非常勇敢的男孩，Grant。我很高兴我们能够做朋友。”

Steve和Bucky骄傲地看着Grant冲着Bruce绽开一个害羞的微笑。Bruce重新站起来，摇了摇头：“好吧，Clint说的没错，他真是一个可爱的孩子。”

“你可爱吗，Grant？”Bucky问他，令他们吃惊的是，Grant笑了起来，然后点了点头。他们都笑了起来，Bucky捏了捏他的手心，“是的，你非常可爱。”

那天晚上，Bucky被自己的噩梦惊醒了。他梦到他又回到了那个银行地下室，但是坐在椅子上被洗脑的是Steve。这不是他第一次做这样的梦。他朝Steve靠得更近了点，把脸贴在了他的脖子上。Steve也醒了过来，圈紧了环着Bucky的手臂。

“没事的，Buck，”他喃喃道，“我们没事了。我就在这里。我没有受伤。”他对Bucky的噩梦一清二楚。但他没有再试着说点其他什么，也没有对他脖子上的湿润说点什么。他就只是紧紧地抱住了Bucky，让他在他们的床上好好感受一下这种安全感。

等Bucky冷静下来后，他们可以听到Grant在他房间里动来动去的声音，他们下了床去查看他的情况。“幸好我们不需要正常人那么多的睡眠时间。”Bucky低声说，“我，再加上那个孩子，我们会变成僵尸的。”

“我也会做噩梦。“Steve提醒他道，这样的争论再熟悉不过了，每次Bucky觉得自己拖累了Steve的时候他们都会这么来一次。但在Bucky还没来得及做出任何回应前，他们听到了从Grant房间里传出来的，他们从来没听到过的声音——他的声音。

“别出声。别出声。”他小声重复着，声音是小孩子的那种尖调子，恐惧地颤抖着，“藏好了。”

“该死的，”Bucky吸了一口气，“他也许梦到了他们杀死他妈妈的那个晚上。”

他们慢慢打开了门，就像以前做的那样，但是却发现Grant已经坐起来了。他双腿曲起来紧紧贴在胸前，小脑袋靠在膝盖上。门一开，他就抬起了头，眼睛瞪得大大的，恐慌不已。当看到是他们的时候，他闭上嘴巴开始无声地哭泣。

“哦，Grant。”Steve的眼眶里也充满了泪水。他们一直等着，等着他肯朝他们伸出手才冲到床边。他们现在听到他的声音了，虽然他还是不肯跟他们说话。


	5. Chapter 5

Grant用了不到一个星期的时间就可以在Clint身边大笑了，像在Steve和Bucky身边一样。他看起来好像很喜欢Clint；除了Steve和Bucky，他见Clint的次数最多，鉴于他们现在每天都要去复仇者大厦学手语。Grant现在也会在和Sam视频的时候冲他笑，有时候还会给他炫耀他的玩具。他也会在Bruce身边安静放松地坐着，但他还是有些不敢靠近Tony。Steve也不怪他。他知道Tony是个好人，他关心身边的人，就是话太多了，有时候会太过。

在他们和Grant在一起的三个星期后，Natasha也加入了他们的手语教学。她在Clint和Grant第一百次因为“厕所”的手语咯咯大笑的时候分开了他们，Steve听到她在低声嘟囔着什么男孩子们低俗的幽默感之类的。

“我得到了更多的消息，”她说，“不那么愉快的消息。”

“比他亲眼看到他妈妈在他眼前被杀害还要不愉快吗？”Steve挑起了一边的眉毛。

“我不是很确定，”Natasha耸了耸肩，“但肯定不是什么好消息。他们对他进行了武器训练。”

“武器训练？”Bucky重复了一遍，“他才三岁。”

“我在三岁的时候就学会了用刀技巧。”Natasha不带什么感情地说。

Steve吐出一口气：“什么类型的武器训练？他伤过人吗？”

“我不知道，我猜没有。他并没有在神盾局抓住他的时候试图反抗，也没有试图伤害你们两个。根据我的消息来源......”她停了一下，“他们原本的计划是让冬日战士训练他。“

Bucky揉了揉自己的脸：“我以为他们已经放弃让我——他——还是什么——去训练其他人了，在发生了红房子的事情后。”

“那是克格勃，九头蛇相信他们会修好故障的。”

“他有情绪，“Steve语气不善地插了进来，“他有人类的感情。他不是机器；他不会出故障。”

“Steve。”Bucky伸出一只手拍了拍他的后背，他马上向Natasha道了歉。

“我猜九头蛇在失去了他们的资产后，就更加努力地去寻找这个孩子，想训练出一个新的。”Natasha瞪着他们看了一会儿后才继续道，“如果真是这样的话，他们可能会至少抓住你们中的一个进行交易。看你会放弃他们中的哪一个。”

“我谁也不会放弃。”Steve愤怒又坚定地说，Natasha若有所思地点了点头。Steve和Bucky的注意力被房间另一头的尖叫声吸引了过去。

Clint把Grant放在了他的肩膀上。他们从来没有听到过Grant笑得这么大声。正在这个时候，Thor走了进来。看到了陌生人，Grant赶紧用一只手抱住Clint的头，另一只手伸向Steve和Bucky，嘴里发出呜咽声。他们冲了过去，把Clint的头发从Grant的手上救了下来。

“没事的，Grant，”Steve重复着这句他已经重复了几百万遍的话，“他是一个朋友。”

“队长！”Thor的声音轰轰直响，“这是Tony跟吾说的那个汝的孩子吗？”Grant呜咽了一声，Thor马上压低了自己的声音。“原谅吾，小家伙。”他安抚他道，“在汝经历了这么多之后，吾应该意识到汝极易受惊。”

“极易受惊，没错，就是这个词。”Bucky的脸皱了起来，因为Grant的小指甲掐进了他的脖子里。Thor伸出一只手想跟Grant握握手，Grant向Steve看去。

“去吧。”Steve安抚他。Grant握了握Thor的手，Thor假装Grant捏痛了他的手。

“奥丁在上！”他压低声音叫道，“汝真是一个强壮的战士。”Grant咯咯咯地笑了起来，有些害羞地把小脑袋埋在Bucky的颈窝里。

“哇哦，你可是他除了Sam之外最快熟起来的人，”Bucky向Thor表示祝贺，“我觉得比起Tony，他已经更喜欢你了。“

“哦，哈 哈，Barnes，”Tony的声音从他们身后传来，Steve吓得跳了起来，但是当然了，Bucky早就知道他在那了，“说得好像我没有给你们孩子的治疗什么的买单一样。”

“你买单？”Steve和Bucky异口同声地问道。

“好吧，是神盾局买单。但是你觉得神盾局的花费是谁在买单？”Tony吐出一口气，“没错，我现在是你们的老板了。你们所有人的老板。对我尊重一点。”

“那要来摔摔跤吗？”Thor逗着他玩。

“上帝啊，我才不要。”Tony抖了一下。Grant指了指Thor。

“那是Thor，”Bucky告诉他，“你喜欢他吗？”Grant点了点头，他指了指他，再指了指Clint，“我不知道你在说什么，孩子。”Grant比划了几下，Bucky看向Clint，等着他的解释。

“他想和我和Thor一起玩。”Clint笑着说，“不要再限制他的自由了，老爸。”

Bucky翻了个白眼，把Grant放了下来，让他可以牵着Thor的手去找Clint。“好吧，还没过多久呢，他就已经开始厌烦我们了。”Steve开着玩笑。

“我觉得这要怪你。”Bucky靠向Steve，后者伸出一只手臂圈住了他的腰。

“我们的小男孩长大了。”Steve假装擦去不存在的眼泪。

“你们两个让我胃疼了，”Tony表示，“这里太欢乐了，你们知道这会让我感到恶心。”

“噢，Tony，你觉得受到冷落了吗？”Bucky逗弄他，“要是你过去和他们一起玩，我保证Grant会和你做朋友的。”

Tony用手指弹了他一下。Natasha走了过来加入了Clint，Thor和Grant，他们的游戏这才真正开始。她的手语几乎和Clint一样好，她和Grant是一队，对阵Thor和Clint的小队玩捉迷藏。当然了，是复仇者版本的捉迷藏。Clint跑进了通风管，Thor则开始移动房间里的家具好空出足够大的地方把自己藏起来。

“如果他害怕了就把他带回来。”Steve在Natasha背着Grant（他在她背上肆无忌惮地大笑着）跟着Clint爬进通风管的时候喊道。听到了Steve的声音，Grant放开了抓住Natasha的一只手，朝他挥了挥手，就消失在了天花板里。Steve和Bucky都因为他就只用一只手抓着Natasha而皱起了脸。

但是Tony最终还是赢得了Grant的欢心；可能是他那会追着Grant跑但不会把他弄摔倒的机器人，和他订了披萨和冰激凌给大家当晚餐的联合结果。Grant围着桌子转着，在每个人盘子里的披萨上都咬了一口。当他在Clint的披萨上咬了第三口的时候，Clint开始抱怨了：

“听着，伙计，你们的孩子棒极了，但披萨是神圣不可侵犯的！“

Bruce把他的冰激凌都给了Grant，作为谢礼，他剩下的时间里都坐在了Bruce的大腿上。Steve心满意足地靠在椅背上，手臂搭在Bucky的肩膀上，看着眼前的这个小家庭。当Bruce叫着”这个小猪仔”让Grant大笑着尖叫起来时，他拿出手机拍了一段录像发给Sam。他开心地叹了口气，和Bucky对视了一眼。他们冲着对方微笑，Steve不确定他以前曾经有这么开心过。

当然了，幸福的时光总是维持不了太久。Grant这个晚上过得很糟糕，他大声啼哭着，嘟囔着“别出声”“藏起来”。等他们冲进房间后，发现床单被打湿了一大片。即使看到了他们，Grant还是在大声哭泣，这是从第一个晚上之后就再也没发生过的事。

“你没有惹祸，”Bucky安抚他道，“这只是个意外。”

但是Grant哭得更响了，在Bucky和Steve向他靠近的时候甚至开始向后缩。他们马上停在了原地，他已经有好几个星期没这么做过了。Grant甩着脑袋，因为哭得太用力了，几乎喘不上气。Steve的胃痛苦地痉挛了一下，不管他之前因为尿床得到了什么样的惩罚，那都不会太好。

“Grant。”Steve的声音因为情绪有些颤抖，Grant听到了他的名字，打着嗝颤抖了一下。Bucky用俄语讲了几句话，Grant小小地点了点头。

“你跟他说什么？”Steve问他，尽管Bucky的脸色让他知道也许他还是不知道为好。

“我问他，以前发生这种事的时候，他们会不会打他。”Bucky听上去感觉要吐了，“操，Steve，我不知道自己还能承受多少。”他抬起颤抖的右手拨了拨自己的头发。“我一直想着那把该死的椅子，那把椅子，Stevie，当我表现不好的时候，他们就会给我那个，要是他们——”他说不下去了，用力地吸了一口气。

Steve揉了揉脸。他想要安抚Bucky，想告诉他他们当然不会对一个孩子这么做，但是他怎么可能说得出口呢？关于九头蛇的一切都让他无法排除这个可能性。他很确定Natasha就是那个再清楚不过的反面证据，即使那并不是九头蛇做的。但他什么也没说，就只是伸出手臂圈住了Bucky的腰。Steve觉得有些精疲力尽。他的家里有两个，不是一个，两个受伤这么深的人，而他自己的精神也没有强有力到可以为他们完全遮风挡雨的地步。

“你需要回避一下吗？”他温柔地问Bucky，“离开这里几天？你可以去大厦，或者去找Sam。”

“我不会走的，”Bucky愤怒地反驳他，“你觉得我会就这么离开你？离开这个孩子？这确实糟透了，Steve，但这就是我们的人生了。我会一直在这里的。我不是我的父亲。”最后一句话他几乎是含在嘴里说出来的，Steve收紧了手臂。

“我知道你不是，Buck。但是在照顾好任何人之前，你得先照顾好你自己。”

“像你那样吗？”Bucky回嘴，苦涩地说，“再说了，我是唯一那个理解他经历过的那些事的人。”即使他们在争论，他们的声音也压得很低，因为Grant就在三英尺不到的地方之外。在旁边有小孩啜泣的情况下，吵架也并不是那么容易的。

“我们迟点再谈这个，”Bucky喃喃道，“在他像现在这样抓狂的时候，我不能——我不能光想着自己。”Steve点了点头，把自己的脑袋抵在Bucky的脑袋上停了一会儿，然后抬起头，小心翼翼地朝床铺靠近。

“Grant，”他的声音很温柔，这一次Grant抬起了头，“我们永远都不会伤害你的，好吗？这是个意外，它不是你的错。没关系的。”Grant还在抽着气，睫毛上挂着眼泪，小脸蛋上也是涕泗纵横。Bucky在Steve身边往前又走了一步。

“没事的，孩子，”他向他保证道，“让我们去帮你弄弄干净吧？”Grant又盯着他们看了好一会儿，眼睛瞪得老大，令人心疼，还咬着他的下唇，但他最后终于微不可见地点了点头，顺从地站了起来。Bucky负责带他去洗澡，Steve来处理床单。等Grant清理干净了，他们把他带到了他们的床上，因为家里没有多余的床单了。

“我猜我们得去多买点床单。”Steve在Grant小心打量着房间的时候跟Bucky说。

“我当然希望他别再尿在这张床上了，”Bucky说，“Joanna她小的时候，有一次尿在了我的床上，我叫得太大声了，还被皮带抽了一顿。”

“我保证不会像你爸爸那样用皮带抽你的。”Steve严肃地说。这个话题太悲伤了，考虑到Bucky经历过的所有一切，Steve的玩笑里显然带着认真的成分。等Grant完成了对房间的环境考察，他终于允许Bucky把他抱起来放在床中央了。然后马上就紧紧地贴在了Bucky的身上，伸出手去拉Steve的手，把吧唧熊放在他和Steve的胸膛之间，然后小小地叹了一口气。Bucky的手臂越过Grant，环住了Steve的腰。Grant因为被他们两个夹在中间而发出了开心又满意的声音。

“我爱你，Buck。”Steve睡意模糊地说，有点别扭地伸手朝后探去，握住了Bucky的手，坚定地捏了一下。

“我也爱你，Stevie。我们也爱你，孩子。”Bucky用鼻子蹭着Grant的头发。

“我们非常爱你。”Steve附和道，但Grant仍旧什么也没说。

 

Natasha第二天打了电话过来。“我有了更多关于他母亲的信息。”她一等Steve接起电话就开口道，跳过了寒暄。

“什——好吧。”

“Ekaterina Babicheva。”

“好吧，不知道我有没有听过，但这是一个俄国名字。”Steve开着玩笑，Bucky和Grant正在阳台上喂着鸽子。他能时不时听到Grant因为鸽子挨得太近发出的尖叫声，他有一次甚至还听到了Bucky受惊的声音。如果不是Bucky知道那只不过是鸽子，Steve很确定现在那里已经躺着一只死鸽子了。

“她是前克格勃，”Natasha干脆地继续了下去，但是她没什么起伏的声音显示出她对谈及这个话题感到极度不舒服。放在平常，她对Steve要有温度的多，“在克格勃陷落后加入了九头蛇。或许在克格勃陷落前也不一定。她训练有素。在......"她停了一会儿，清了清嗓子，“思想上也是如此。“

Steve不太想仔细思考她接受的是什么样的思想。Natasha声音里的什么东西让他在问出下一个问题的时候迟疑了一下：“你认识她吗？”

电话那边是很长时间的静默。“是的，”Natasha最后承认道，“她并不算严厉，但也没多少爱。我难以想象在他擦伤膝盖的时候会得到多少拥抱或亲吻。”

Steve的心痛了一下，为Grant，也为他在脑海里看到的小Natasha。他不用问也知道，没有人在Natasha擦伤膝盖后去亲吻她的伤口。Steve在成长过程中想要很多东西，但这从来不包括爱和慰藉。他的母亲把视他为她的全世界，就算她去上班不在他身边的时候，他和Bucky也总是可以相互依靠。

“嘿，”他突然说，“你一切都没问题，对吗？获取这些消息没有置你于危险之中，对吗？”

Natasha在那头笑了一声。“我时刻都处在危险中，”她干巴巴地说，“但这并没有太大的危险。”

“你确定？”Steve又确定了一遍，“我是说，我们很感谢你做的这一切，但是我也不希望你被——”

“Steve，”Natasha打断了他，她的声音表明她接下来要说一些显露内心的话，一些她不会希望他再重复一遍的话，“我知道那个孩子经历过什么。我不希望他再经历下去了。”

Steve不得不闭上眼睛停了一会儿，叹出一口气。“我很抱歉，Natasha，”他开口道，“我很抱歉你有那么长一段糟糕的人生。”

Natasha停了很长时间。“我很高兴那个孩子有你们两个，”她的声音软了下来，但很快又恢复成了那种公事公办的语气，“Babicheva不是Grant的母亲。从生理层面来说，他没有母亲。他完全就是你和James两个人的孩子。”

“呃，”Steve结巴了一会儿，“我是说，也许在我埋在冰下的时候，很多事都改变了，但是，呃，怎么......?"

“九头蛇有自己的秘密基金，Steve；他们的技术比公众主流技术领先很多年。他们培养出了携带着你或是James DNA的卵子。我不知道你们谁的DNA被用在了哪里，说实话，我也不想知道。”她现在可以稍稍开开玩笑了，Steve也笑了起来，然后他想起来九头蛇是怎么得到Bucky的DNA的，他不得不深深吸了几口气，视线也开始有些模糊。

“Babicheva是代孕母亲，但她和Grant没有任何血缘关系。她带走了他，他们一起逃亡，她尽了最大的努力保护他；我知道他在九头蛇那里接受了武器训练，但我猜测她也教给了他一些间谍技能。”

“像是别出声，藏好了。”Steve难过地说。

“没错。和语言。James说他会俄语和英语。”

“我们猜的，”Steve耸了耸肩，“他从来没开口说过话，所以我们不能完全确定他听懂多少，但他对两种语言都会有所反应。”

“我猜他肯定很擅长捉迷藏。”Natasha嘲讽道。

“没错，非常擅长。”Steve没办法控制自己声音里的沮丧。他多希望不要再知道更多他儿子的恐怖经历了。九头蛇还可以再伤害多少他爱的人呢？

“一切都会好起来的，Steve，”Natasha温柔地安慰他，“他是一个小战士。他得是一个战士。毕竟他是由坚硬的东西组成的。”她因为自己的玩笑话笑了一下，她总是这样，Steve抱怨了一声。

“Steve！”Bucky在阳台上叫他，“他在比划些什么，但是我不知道他在比划什么。你能帮我把书拿来吗？”

“谢谢你，Natasha，”Steve真心诚意地说，“我得挂了。”

“照顾好他，”她说，“照顾好他们。”

这简直是世界上最容易许下的承诺了。


	6. Chapter 6

那是一个星期三的中午。Grant正穿着小内裤在沙发上上蹿下跳，电视上放着迪斯尼动画，Steve在洗衣服，Bucky在厨房做午饭。突然，Bucky觉得有一道视线停在了他的后脑勺，他身体里的警钟大声地鸣叫了起来，没有停下来多想，他跃过沙发一把抓住Grant，把他拉到了地面上，下一秒，一枚子弹嗖地穿过玻璃，射进冰箱边的墙里。Grant尖叫起来。

“发生了什么事？”Steve的脚步声在走廊里轰轰地向这边奔了过来。

“待在那里！”Bucky叫道，“隔壁楼上有狙击手。”

这可真像是在做梦，Bucky想着。他把儿子护在身体下面，在自家的客厅里匍匐前进着，电视里的公主现在在唱着一首关于她终于找到真爱的歌。如果不是训练有素，Bucky恐怕要歇斯底里地大笑起来了。但是他没有，他现在正全神贯注于怎样把Grant带到走廊上去，那里的墙体厚实，还没有窗户。他突然想起了Grant画的那幅平面图。他在走廊的位置画上了X。

“Grant，没事的，”他不停跟他说，“我不会让任何人伤害你的。”他不是很确定这个保证是不是其实是在安慰他自己；Grant一动不动，没有发出任何声音。Bucky只能从手心下他起伏的胸膛判断出他还在呼吸。他们慢慢爬近了走廊，Steve在他们离这个安全之地还有最后几英寸的时候一把抓住Bucky的肩膀，把他们拽了进来。他伸出一只手在Grant的脑袋上方抚摸着Bucky的肩膀，又滑到他的背后上上下下地摩挲着，确保他没有受伤，他的另一只手拿着手机按在耳朵上。

“我们没事，”Bucky向他保证道，“Grant只是被吓到了。”

说吓到了有些轻描淡写。Grant没有哭，但这其实更糟。他就只是紧紧地扒着Bucky。他抖得太厉害了，上下牙齿都在打架。

“Nat！我们隔壁楼有狙击手。是的，他该死地射穿了我们家的窗户。”

他们在Natasha赶过来的十五分钟时间里紧紧地抱在一起。Steve把Bucky圈在怀里，所以现在Grant被他们两个夹在中间，像他尿了床之后的每一个晚上。慢慢地，他开始正常呼吸，但还是紧紧地抱着Bucky的脖子不放，还会在每次以为Steve要离开的时候呜咽起来。Natasha没有敲门，她从正门溜了进来，用一个特殊的节奏吹了声口哨（Bucky坚持每个人都要掌握这个，以备紧急之用），蹲着走到了走廊。

“Stark和Barton在查看旁边的大楼，”她说，“没有人受伤吧？”

“没有，但是那枚子弹差点就打中Grant了。”Bucky低声回答她。

“他们没有打算重新捕获他，”Steve困难地吞咽了一下，“为什么他们不打算重新捕获他？”他小心翼翼地从Grant身边移开，这一次，Grant稍稍离开了Bucky一点，抬头向Natasha看去，她拍了拍他那攥成小拳头紧紧拉着Bucky上衣的小手。

“神盾局在围剿他们，九头蛇现在在做一些扫尾工作，”Natasha慢慢开口道，“他们没有人手去遮掩踪迹，或是......训练他。”

Steve冒出一长串脏话。“我希望他们能抓住那个狙击手，”他恶狠狠地说，“我要亲手把他的四肢一根一根扯下来。”

Natasha挑了挑眉毛。“我之前听你说过一次你想杀什么人，”她歪了歪头，“充满保护欲的熊爸爸。”

“我们得离开这里，”Bucky打断了她的取笑，“这里显然不够安全。”

“安全屋？”Steve问，Natasha摇了摇头。

“我们不知道神盾的哪间安全屋是安全的。复仇者大厦可能是你们现在最好的选择。而且Stark很早就为你们准备好了一层楼，他最近做了一些翻修，我很肯定它现在更适合小朋友住了。“

Bucky用手拨了拨自己的头发。“我们才刚让他在这里安顿下来，”他喃喃道，“这对他安全感的养成非常不好。”他不确定自己是不是在开玩笑。Jones博士确实反复向他们强调建立安全感对Grant的恢复有多重要。

Tony和Clint什么也没发现，但Tony叫他们先打包上必需的东西，再列一张清单，“他的人”稍后会回来替他们收拾的。在这紧张的两分钟里，他们找不到吧唧熊了，幸好最后在沙发底下发现了它。肯定是Bucky在抓住Grant的时候把它踢到了那里。

 

不出他们所料，Grant一整天都战战兢兢，非常粘人。即使在他们到了复仇者大厦，看到了他平常很喜欢和他们玩耍的大家之后，他也还是坚持要抓着Steve或是Bucky身上的一点什么东西。他们两个也没有说什么，他们也确实不希望Grant离开他们的视线。Steve抽着空去给Sam打了个电话，Sam说他周末会过来一趟。

“我真不敢相信竟然有人想伤害我的第三个侄子！”Sam气坏了，Steve的胸腔因为Sam把Grant视作他的第三个侄子而涌上了一阵暖意，他稍稍允许自己沉浸了一下。

“可怜的小家伙。”Bruce看着Grant那一脸的不情愿喃喃道，Steve正试图把他在沙发上团成一团的四肢打开，好让他自己站起来。

“该去洗澡了，Grant。”Steve张开双臂，Grant顺从地蹦了进去，但他马上就转头带着一脸疑问地看向Bucky。

“是的，我也来。”Bucky向他保证道，一边抓起吧唧熊递给了他。Grant在他离开房间之前向所有人挥手告了别。

他很快就洗完了澡，看上去也没什么兴趣；原因之一当然是吓坏了，而且他们在打包必需品的时候也忘了把他洗澡的玩具装进去了。肾上腺素的激增导致Grant在他们把他擦干净身体，换上睡衣时就开始耷拉着眼皮。

“我们今天过得非常胆战心惊。”Steve一进卧室就跟Grant这么说。卧室的墙壁被重新粉刷过了，从这层楼其他房间的那种奶白色涂成了更加阳光的亮黄色，房间的天花板上列着字母表，其他墙面上则画上了各种动物。他们订阅的育儿博客上说，要和孩子讨论情绪和变化，但Steve觉得那个博客上应该没多少建议适用于帮助你的孩子度过刺杀未遂的情绪危机。Grant点了点头。

“但是我们现在安全了。”Bucky加了一句。Grant歪了歪头。

虽然还是有些惊魂未定，但他还是开始比划起手语。他们有些吃惊；即使已经过了一个多月，Grant也还是只会在有需求的时候才比手语。看到他在比手语，对他们来说虽然更难了点，但他们也就顺势切换到了手语模式。尽管他们两个都很聪明，而且还有高于常人的记忆力，但难免疏于练习，而一到学习手语上，Grant就像一块小海绵一样开始迅速吸收知识。Steve怀疑他本身就懂两门语言这个优势是不是也对他的手语学习有所帮助，但Bucky还是没能让他用任何一门语言开口讲话。

我们不会让任何事发生在你身上的。Steve这么比划道。Grant看向Bucky，后者也点头表示附和。

我们躲在这里吗？Grant指了指这个房间。Bucky看向Steve。

“我们要告诉他我们这不是在躲吗？”

“算是吧。”Steve耸了耸肩，所以他们跟他比划了一个是的。

不要出声。Grant确认道。

你没有必要这么做。Bucky告诉他。

我们喜欢你出声。Steve也表示同意。

Grant看上去像是不想在讨论下去了。他就只是比划了一下要他的《贝贝熊》故事书。Steve给他读了四遍，然后告诉他该睡觉了。

“你还记得我们的房间在哪吗？”Steve大声问他，边说边比划着手语。Clint建议他们这么做，以防他不是听不见，只是需要搞明白自己是不是被允许发出声音，或者是只有一只耳朵听不到。Grant困兮兮地点了点头。他们在帮他关上灯之前唱了两首他CD里面的摇篮曲。房间里有个Steve盾牌形状的嵌入式夜灯，Bucky还为此小小嘲笑他了一番。

“晚安，Grant。”Steve轻声道。

“我们爱你。”Bucky说。

Grant举起一只手，在从走廊里漏进来的灯光和房间夜灯微弱的灯光下，他们看到他伸出了大拇指，食指和小指，另外两根手指向下蜷了起来：那是“我爱你”的手语。

他们一直忍到出了房间才稍稍放任了自己的情绪，紧紧地黏在一起，朝房间走去，Steve靠着墙，Bucky靠在他身上。他们哭了出来。

“今天真是跌宕起伏。”Bucky笑着擦掉了脸上的泪水。

“上帝啊，Buck，要是你没有.......你。”Steve摇着头，把脸埋在Bucky的颈窝里，“我一直在想要是你当时没在那里。”

“我一直在想要是我迟了哪怕一秒。”Bucky也向他坦承。他们一块儿深呼吸了几次，停在那里平复了一下自己。

“我们都安全了，”Steve站直了身体，坚定地说，“我们现在确定了他们会冲他来的。我们准备好了。”

“我们还没有准备好，”Bucky反驳他，“但是我们会的。”

等他们刷好了牙，Grant已经开始哭了。Bucky小小叹了一口气。“我本来还打算来一场‘劫后余生’的性爱呢。”他微微抱怨道，但已经开始朝房门走去。

“明天，”Steve向他保证，“总有机会的。”

他们把Grant抱到了他们的床上，因为他的新床——那是张赛车造型的床，Steve不得不怀疑这到底是实现了谁的幻想——不够三个人躺在上面。Steve问JARVIS是不是能放一些给小朋友的摇篮曲，他神奇地播放了Steve在过去几个月里一直放给Grant听的那张CD。

可怕的坏人来了。Grant这么比划着。他太困了，比划得有些乱。

“是的，他们来了。”Bucky温柔地说。

伤害了我的姐姐。

“你的姐姐？”Steve问他。这肯定是Ekaterina叫Grant这么叫她的。

我们藏了起来。她关上了门。我听到砰的一声，她的头变成了红色，她没有抱我起来。

“然后那些坏人把你带走了？”Bucky的声音没什么起伏，Steve知道他退回了冬日战士模式，好让自己保持这个镇定的样子。

不准讲话。吃东西。不准哭。拿好刀子。打我。很可怕。

Bucky现在已经顾不得要向Grant藏着他的眼泪了。房间里很暗，只透着走廊里微弱的灯光，但也足够看清楚他眼睛里的泪光。他看向Steve，也看到了他眼睛里的泪光。在Grant和他们在一起的这么长时间里，他们一直想搞明白他身上到底发生过什么事，但事实却又那么令人难以消化，难以接受，特别是Grant用困惑的童言童语颠三倒四地“说”出来的事实。

“Grant，我们不会再让他们抓到你的。”Steve向他保证，声音有些哽咽，“你会和我们一直在一起的。”

“我们现在找到你了，”Bucky也向他保证，“我们会保护你不再受伤害的。”

他们就这么一直低声说着安慰的话，一遍又一遍地向他比划着“安全”，直到他终于又睡了过去，两个人挨着他的头看向对方。

“我们要怎么做，Stevie？”Bucky无助地问他，但是Steve也不知道该回答什么。

 

他们决定第二天先暂停一下手语课，因为Grant这几天实在是有些惊魂未定。Sam到了纽约，他建议他们带Grant去公园玩玩。

“他可以四处跑一跑，呼吸呼吸新鲜空气，当个孩子。”Sam这么说。

Bucky整个人都紧张起来。“但是公园真的很......开阔。”他咬着手指甲说。这是一个他刚刚重新捡起来的习惯。他们小的时候，他就有这个习惯，也总是会这么做。但自从他回来后，Steve就没看到过几次了。这又是九头蛇从他身上夺走的东西。

“但那里普通人也很多，有眼睛的普通人，”Sam说，“你们已经识破了他们的狙击手一次了。他们会冒着被目击者看到的危险再来一次吗？毕竟他们不能杀光公园里所有的人。”

“我们可以试一试，”Steve也附和道，虽然他的嘴唇担心地紧紧抿成了一条线，“就一个小时。”

“这会对Grant有好处的。”Sam知道该用哪一招，它也起到了效果；虽然不怎么情愿，但Steve和Bucky还是答应了。

 

Grant盯着游乐场看的样子就好像他从来没有见到过这些东西。想到这，Steve的心沉了下来，他也许确实从来没有见到过。那里到处都是小朋友，有些在一个像桥一样的东西上上蹦下跳着，有些在荡秋千，还有人在你追我赶。Bucky的肩膀绷得太紧了，看上去都有些为他感到疼痛。

“他们当中很可能有内奸。”Bucky喃喃道，Sam冲着他笑出了声。

“你觉得这些小朋友里面有九头蛇的秘密特工？”他难以置信地问，指着一个正在吃沙子和挖鼻子的孩子跟他说，“看那里，九头蛇的小分队。”他简直笑得停不下来，但Bucky看上去非常不开心。

“我以为你对童兵有所了解，”他语气严厉，“邪恶之用不分年龄。我看到过在自己身上绑了炸弹的孩子们，我知道你也看到过。”

Sam马上停了下来。他看得出Bucky今天已经算作是在休息了；但他在他建议他们去公园之前就已经够紧绷的了，甚至在吃早饭前检查了四遍他们那个楼层。

“嘿，”Sam的声音柔和了下来，“你说的没错。保持警惕当然是好的，但你已经任由这种警惕控制你的生活了，伙计。你也让这种警惕占据了你孩子的生活。”

“我这是在试图救他的命。”Bucky回嘴道。

“如果他不能享受他的人生，那活着还有什么意思呢？”Sam问他，Bucky扒了扒自己的头发，Steve看到他的背在细微地颤抖着。他伸出一只手放在了他的后颈上，想着如果Bucky紧绷起来，他就把手收回来，但Bucky的肩膀垂了下去，他叹了口气。

“抱歉，”他对Sam喃喃道，“我就只是......”

“我知道，”Sam笑了，“你只是在担心你的男孩。”

“我的两个男孩。”他生硬地回道，一只脚在地上蹭着。Steve揉了揉他的后颈，想让他放松些。Grant从Steve的手臂上扭了下来，抓住了Bucky的一只手。Bucky有些惊讶地低头看他，Grant指了指游乐场。

“哦，我要跟着你一起去吗？”Bucky觉得有些好笑。Grant又指了一次。

“你可以保护他。”Steve咧开嘴笑了，但那层笑意并没有抵达他的眼底，他并不完全是在开玩笑。

“随时保持警惕，”Bucky告诫他们，“他们不会考虑人员伤亡的。”Grant稍稍拽了拽Bucky的手，然后马上僵在那里，有些担心地抬头看着Bucky。虽然他那副皱着眉头的样子煞是可爱，但Steve希望他们不会再频繁地看到它了。“是的，孩子，我跟你一起去。”Bucky笑着说，Grant放松了下来，他甚至还回了他一个笑容。Steve和Sam坐在长凳上，Steve小小地叹了一口气。

“那么，情况很不妙？”Sam完全不掩饰他在打探些什么的意图。

“是啊。”Steve看着Grant一动不动地站在边上，歪着头认真地看着其他小朋友在玩。

“这对你的男孩来说可真是艰难，哈？看到他经历过的事也发生在Grant身上。”

“他觉得这都是他的错。”Steve轻声说，“我猜他觉得如果他还在那里，所有这一切就都不会发生在Grant身上了。但是九头蛇在Bucky离开之前就已经在找他了。”

“他经历过很多事，”Sam点头道，“有时候，这让他很难不把身边发生的哪怕一点点小事都怪罪在自己身上。”他意味深长地看了Steve一眼，“我觉得你应该知道我在说什么。”

Steve揉了揉额头：“我应该对他们拿我的DNA样本去干什么更关心一点。但我根本连问都没问，只是随他们拿走任何他们想要的样本。”

“Steve，”Sam严肃地说，“这无论如何也不会是你的错。我知道你觉得自己应该对整个该死的世界负责，但你这么想就是在凌迟自己。你必须得相信这不是你的错。你知道你得对什么负责吗？他们就在这里。”他说着指了指Bucky和Grant。Bucky正举着Grant，后者用一种同龄人不会有的，令人吃惊的技巧在猴架上爬着。他们都在大笑。

“你把他们两个都从噩梦里救了出来。Steve，而且你也照顾好了他们两个。那你愿意让他们也照顾好你吗？Barnes是真他妈的非常担心你。他一直都很担心你，队长。我每天都会收到他发给我，问我他可以为你做点什么的短信。”

Steve迅速看向Sam，一脸吃惊：“真的？”

“真的。我应该要让你们给我付手机账单的。”Sam摇着头说，Steve有些内疚地红了脸。他也常常给Sam发短信；现在主要是问他一些跟Grant有关的事，但在这之前，他也总是在问他，他能为Bucky做些什么。他完全不知道Bucky对他也抱着同样的心思。他在心里默默记下来，要叫Stark帮忙付一下Sam的手机账单。

“别，”Sam指着Steve道，“我只是在开玩笑。你用不着帮我付。”他们两个都知道Steve还是会这么做的。“我就是想说，”Sam继续道，他的声音放的更软了，“学着去倚靠他，他比你想象的要强大。”

“我当然知道他很强大，”Steve表示不满，“比我强多了。”

“嗯哼。”Sam没有对此发表意见。Grant跑了过来，他脸上的笑容是Steve这几天来看到的最灿烂的笑容。他伸出手去拉Steve的手，Steve顺势跟了过去，给了Sam一个充满歉意的眼神，后者只是笑了笑，冲他挥了挥手。Bucky坐到了Steve的位置上。Steve时不时地冲他们看去，他可以从Bucky脸上那若有所思的表情猜得出他正在接受和他一样的，来自Sam的教诲。然后Grant又用Steve换了Sam，现在Steve和Bucky一起坐在了那个长凳上。他们肩膀靠着肩膀，看着Sam在追着Grant跑。

“我们都不配拥有Sam。”Bucky唇边挂着一抹微笑，看着Grant尖叫一声从Sam身边跑开。

“同意，”Steve附和道，“他应该搬来这里。Stark正在大厦里帮他准备他那层楼。”

“真的假的？”Bucky哼了一声，“那家伙需要点其他爱好了。”

“不，他需要少点爱好。”Steve表示不同意。他们看到Grant藏进了一个Sam塞不进去的小隧道，都笑了起来。“我们得去调查一下他约会的那个女孩。”Steve说，“得保证她不是坏人。”

“拜托，”Bucky对此嗤之以鼻，“他上个星期第一次告诉我们她的名字时我就去查了。她很清白。”

“但我们还是得去见见她，”Steve说，“我不知道有谁能好到配得上他。”

“你，也许。”Bucky耸了耸肩，“可惜我太自私了，我得把你留给我自己。”

Steve笑了起来：“要是放在过去的话，我该生谁的气？”

“你说真的吗？”Bucky用手肘顶了他一下，“你这什么态度？过去还有谁没受过你的气？”

他们像这样你推我我推你地玩了一会儿，像是回到了九岁时争夺床上的位置一样。最后他们终于不闹腾了，Bucky把手臂放松地搭在了椅背上，Steve在长凳上扭动了一下让自己的脖子刚好靠在Bucky的手臂上，他们就这么坐在一起看着Grant跑来跑去，看着他当一会儿正常的孩子。


	7. Chapter 7

Jones医生同意了这次紧急会面。她正襟危坐，听着他们用有些迟疑，有些不稳的声音向她转述Grant跟他们说的，关于他的“姐姐”和那些坏人的事情。Grant和Sam在外面等着，他们可以时不时地听到他的笑声。然后就是最困难的部分了——换作他们等在外面，让Jones医生和Grant单独见面。

“一切都会没事的，”Sam安慰他们，“孩子们的恢复力都很强。而且现在他有了一个很棒的家庭，你们还带他去治疗——我当然不是说这一切都很容易，也不是说一切都会很自然地修复好，你已经从Barnes身上知道这点了。但是看看这一个月，他的进步有多大。”

“我还以为我们已经干掉了大部分九头蛇，”Bucky眼神迷茫，“但还是有人想杀他。我会找到那个狙击手。然后杀了他。”沉痛无法言说，但Steve知道他是认真的。那也是他心里的痛。

“不要被复仇蒙蔽了双眼。”Sam告诫他，“你们得小心照顾好那个小男孩。你们的当务之急是要帮助他恢复。”

“你说的没错，Sam。”Steve摇了摇头，“你当然是对的。你总是对的。”

“尽情夸我吧，尽情夸我吧。”Sam笑了起来，“但我是认真的：你们做得棒极了。你们给他的爱对他很有帮助。“

他们还站在门外等着，Thor走了进来，跟他一起的还有两位Steve不认识的女士。但他认出了Foster博士，Thor的女朋友，Thor给他们看过她的照片。但他确实没见过另一位女士。

“吾友！”Thor大声喊道，“你们总算可以见到吾的Jane和她的Darcy了。”

“而她的Darcy早就已经等不及要见你们了！”第二位女士挑了挑眉，用极露骨的眼神上上下下打量了一番Steve，让他有些不自在地小声嘟囔了几句，但Bucky却笑了起来，还对她眨了眨眼，安抚了Steve。看到Bucky这个样子并不会让他感到嫉妒；因为Bucky一直是一个风流多情，没脸没皮的小混蛋，Steve很高兴看到这样的他回来。他们相互握了握手，做了一番自我介绍，就在这个时候，身后的门突然开了。顾不得礼貌去继续寒暄，Steve和Bucky倏地转过身去。

“他今天表现得非常棒。”Jones医生说，“他还给我看了他的画。”Grant从她身后走出来了，抱住了面前的第一条大腿，那是Bucky的腿。他把他拎了起来，他把头凑到Bucky的颈窝上蹭了蹭，手无意识地在他左臂的红星上摩挲着。“嗨，孩子，你还好吗？”Bucky问他，Grant把脑袋抬了起来，空出足够的空间向他比划说自己很累。

“什么样的画？”Steve小心翼翼地问，希望别再是更多的内脏了。

“我猜那是他经历过的事情。”她柔声说，“但这正是我们希望他画出来的东西。他告诉了你们那些事，还把它们画了出来，这意味着他觉得足够安全，安全到肯把那些事情透露给我们。”他们谢过了她，Steve拉住了坐在Bucky手臂上的Grant伸出来的手。

“这个小小人是谁？”Darcy问道。

“这是Grant，”Bucky低头看着他，“我不是很确定他准备好去见任何人了。他这几天过得不是很顺。”

“Tony告诉吾们了，”Thor神情严肃地说，他稍稍弯下了腰，让自己可以隔着Bucky的肩膀和Grant平视，“吾们的小战士表现出了更多的英勇之态。”Grant搭在Bucky肩膀上的脑袋点了点，但没有抬起来。

“等等，美国队长有一个孩子？”这是Darcy。

“也是Bucky Barnes的孩子。他是我们两个的孩子。”Steve给了她肯定的回答。

房间里安静了一秒钟，然后Jane用一种强迫出来的随意口吻问道：“那么，你们知道这背后的科学原理吗？”

“不知道。”Bucky回答她，这让她看上去有些失望，Steve想起了她曾经为了拯救自己的研究而把Thor从神盾局中救出来的事迹。她在科学研究上可能比Tony还要疯狂。“嘿，Grant，你想认识几个新朋友吗？”Bucky温柔地问他。Grant叹了一口气，终于把脑袋从Bucky的肩膀上抬了起来，给了大家一个饱受磨难的表情。

“哦，天呐，”Sam大笑了起来，“我都用不着去猜他这副自大的表情是从谁哪里继承来的，你们两个身上都有。”

“也许那是后天习得的。”Steve表示反对，“自大不是基因遗传的。”

“我是一个科学实习生，我可以肯定自大绝对是基因遗传的。”Darcy一本正经地说。

“基因并不会……”Jane住了口，耸了耸肩，“算了，当我没说。我才不要再一次卷进这种争论中。”

“你想去睡一会儿吗？”Steve问Grant，他比划了一个冰激凌的手势。

“冰激凌？”Bucky问道，“我还以为你累了呢。”但他就只是又比划了一遍。

“你午饭什么都没吃呢。”Steve说。冰激凌。然后他又加了一个拜托的手势。Bucky叹了口气。就算最近没有狙击手试图刺杀他这件事，他可能也很难拒绝他；这孩子有一对小酒窝，一双大大的蓝眼睛，还有和Steve一样的下巴，真是完全不给人留活路。Bucky知道自己一点儿胜算也没有。

“先吃午饭再吃冰激凌怎么样？”他这么建议道。Grant点了点头表示同意，Bucky突然有种深深的自己被耍了的感觉。Sam忍不住又笑了起来。

“半调子。”他取笑他。他在他们上楼的时候拐去了楼下Tony的实验室，去测试他的新翅膀。

他们要去公共楼层吃中饭，Clint和Bruce已经在那里了，Grant稍稍昂起了头，他在Steve去给他做三明治的时候和Clint比划着字母表，Bucky则在冰箱里翻找着一些葡萄。

冰箱里一个冰激凌也没有了，他们知道他们那层楼也没了。Grant的脑袋在餐桌上不断耷拉着，虽然每一次他都会在脑袋低下去的时候固执地再把它抬起来。

“嘿，小家伙，”Steve蹲在Grant的椅子边上，Grant把他困倦的小脑袋靠在了Steve的肩膀上，“你先去睡个觉，再吃冰激凌怎么样？“

如他所料，Grant又比划了一遍冰激凌，但这次看上去几乎是心不在焉的；他的眼睛都是半闭半睁的。“没错，”Bucky说，“你当然可以吃到冰激凌，我保证，但如果你不先去睡个觉的话，你一定会边吃边睡着的。”

我很累，Grant这么比划着。

“你们不如把他放在那里的沙发上，”Bruce建议道，“我可以跟他待在一起，你们两个可以去外面买一些冰激凌回来。”

“哦——不，没关系的，”Steve说，“我们可以等他醒了再去买。”

“你知道的，有很多情侣夫妇在有了孩子后都得想尽办法找时间独处。”Bruce温和地说，Steve发现他找不到话来反驳这个。他看向Bucky，后者耸了耸肩。

“这个嘛，我可不能假装这话说的不对。如果你确定想这么做的话，Bruce。”

“我当然确定。就算我需要休息，这大厦里还有另外六个可以负责任的大人呢。”Bruce咧开嘴笑了，“别担心，我没有把Tony算到这六个人里面。”

“我只是不是很确定......”Bucky咬着嘴唇，“我是说，他会做噩梦。“

“而且他很快就会醒的。“Steve也附和道。

“那么你们两个就得赶紧走了，”Clint插了进来，“你们害怕离开他，这是当然，但你们真的觉得还会有比复仇者大厦更安全的地方吗？“

Steve和Bucky不能假装自己不想要一些时间和对方独处。所以他们就向Grant解释了他要睡在那张沙发上，Bruce和Clint会陪着他。

你们要走了吗？他问，下嘴唇开始颤抖。在Steve和Bucky还没来得及改变主意之前，Clint救下了他们，他冲着他比划了一长串手势，他们两个谁也没跟上，但Grant好像理解得挺顺畅。他困倦地冲他们挥了挥手，躺了下来。

现在只有他们两个在外面，没带着Grant，这真的有些奇怪。这才过了五个星期，他们就几乎记不起来不用担心因为Grant放开他们的手而在人群里走丢是什么感觉了。他们走在路上，手牵着手，这已经成了他们的习惯。

“我几乎都有些内疚了，”Steve向他坦白，“怎么说呢，我爱Grant，但是能和你单独在一起的感觉真好。”

Bucky冲他笑了起来，Bucky就是这样：“你这么快就已经厌倦了那孩子了？我猜我们可以说服Clint接手。“

“看吧，我现在改变主意了。我宁愿单独和Grant待着。“Steve冲Bucky吐了吐舌头。

“噢，Stevie，我很抱歉我跟你开了个玩笑。快点，来亲我一下。“

Bucky冲着他撅起了嘴，Steve不得不承认，即使他是在开玩笑，他也觉得自己的嘴巴有些发干。Bucky的嘴唇很漂亮，他的嘴唇一直很漂亮。也许会一直这么漂亮下去。就算等他们到了九十岁（呃，他说他们的外表），变成了两个皱巴巴的老头子，Bucky的嘴唇可能依然像现在这么饱满，红润，这么爱撅嘴。

“我才不要在公共场合亲你，混蛋。”

“但是Steeeeeeve，”Bucky假嚎了一声，“那个记者说每个人都已经知道我们轰轰烈烈的同性之恋了。”Bucky就喜欢看到Steve这么慌张的样子，所以Steve决定奋起反击——他等到人少点的时候，把Bucky推到了一边的砖墙上，快速又咸湿地吻了他一下后就马上分开了，然后若无其事地继续向前走去。

“该死的，Steve，这不公平！”Bucky叫道。

“你听上去有点喘不上气，Buck，你还好吗？”Steve开着玩笑。Bucky突然加快了速度，拉着Steve和他一起。

“快点，”他说，“如果我们速度够快，也许回去的时候Grant还没醒，那我们就可以有一些不是在公共场合的独处时间了。”

他们只在回去的路上停了一下，钻进巷子里稍稍亲热了一番，但等他们回去的时候，Grant已经醒了。他的头发支楞在脑袋上，一看到他们，就开始在沙发上跳上跳下。

你们回来了。他兴奋地比划着。

“嘿，我们答应你的，不是吗？”Bucky咧开嘴说，“看看我们给你带了什么回来。”

冰激凌！

他拍着手跳下沙发，朝他们跑了过来，分别抱住了Steve和Bucky的一条大腿，给了他们一个拥抱。再迈出了第一步后，他们总算可以更经常地把Grant留给其他复仇者们照顾了。而他也变得越来越少因他们回来而表现出一幅惊喜的样子了。

Grant甚至开始自己一个人去“探险”；当然他不是真的一个人，他才三岁呢，但他确实自己一个人，在只有JARVIS(他会全程向Steve和Bucky汇报情况）的陪伴下坐电梯下两层楼去Clint的楼层和小狗狗玩。有时候他得和除Steve和Bucky之外的队员们去出任务。所以他们开始一周两次带Grant去楼下的神盾日托所，让他和其他同龄人玩耍，交一些朋友。

“他不讲话。”Steve跟日托所的负责人解释。Pepper再三向他们保证这里所有的工作人员都完全足以胜任他们的职位，每个人都至少拥有一个儿童学相关领域的学士学位。Bucky开玩笑说这个日托所工作人员要远比他或是Steve更有资格为人父母。

“我懂手语，”那个男人也再三向他们强调这点，“如果有任何事是我没办法确定的，我确定JARVIS会帮我的。”

“没问题，先生们。”JARVIS附和道，有好几个孩子的眼睛亮了起来，开始用数不尽的问题淹没了他。

Grant只在他们第一次放下他的时候会紧紧地黏着他们；第二次的时候，他还是有些迟疑，拉着他们的手；到了第三次，他就已经直直冲进房间，只在最后回头看了他们一眼，朝他们挥了挥手。这真是一种甜蜜混杂着苦涩，五味杂陈的感觉。

“安全感。”Bucky在一次在客厅看《彼得潘》快睡着的时候睡意朦胧地对Steve喃喃道。

“你说他的还是我们的？”Steve微笑着回他。Bucky懒得抬起手臂用手肘去顶Steve，所以他就只是用头顶了他一下，虽然这也不尽然是个坏问题。Grant正四仰八叉地躺在他们的大腿上，在Bucky的腿上流着口水，一只手抓着Steve上衣的下摆，另一只手紧紧地拽着在沙发边上晃荡着的吧唧熊。

“我猜也许我们和他都有。”Bucky说，Steve用鼻子蹭了蹭Bucky的鼻子，在Grant嘟囔着转过身之前交换了几个慵懒的吻。他们停在那里，看着他，不知道是不是应该把他叫醒。他的眉头紧皱着，和Steve在睡觉的时候一个样。他甚至无意识地用力拽了几下Steve的衣服。

“Daddy。”他嘟囔着，叹了口气，重新平静了下来。

“安全感。”Steve带着微笑又重复了一遍。


	8. Chapter 8

“队长，中士。”Thor的声音带着异于往日的严肃，Bucky有些惊讶地抬起头来。总体说来，Thor是一个性情相当随和的人；要让他变得这么严肃并不那么容易。

“怎么了？”Steve小心翼翼地问。

“吾猜测你们还没有看到新闻？吾的Jane和吾早上去散步的时候路过一个书报亭，看到那里有卖你们的新闻。难道新闻不应该是免费的吗？原来并不是每个人都可以知晓这世上发生的事？“

"呃......"

Thor甩了甩头：“这不重要。就目前来说不重要。Jane告诉吾你们并不想公开年轻的小战士的存在。”

Bucky一下子紧张了起来：“发生了什么事？”

Thor把一本杂志放在桌上滑到了他们面前，翻开到一张写着“名人孩子小道”的页面。那上面的照片不容错认——他们正走在路上，中间的是Grant，他们一人牵着他的一只手。大标题写着“美国队长和他为时甚久的最好朋友领养了一个孩子吗？”Bucky对着最好朋友的部分小声哼了哼。

Steve长长地叹出一口气。“没错，我们想先保密一段时间。”他喃喃道，Bucky的嘴唇抿成了一条薄薄的线。

“我真不敢相信我竟然没有意识到有人在偷拍我们。”他自责道。

“照片很模糊。”Steve指出这点，“可能是在距离很远的地方拍的。”

“我过于懈怠了，”但Bucky还是愤愤地喃喃自语着，“我们应该感到幸运，这次只是一张照片。

Steve想起Sam说过的，关于Bucky总是把所有事情都怪到自己头上去。“好吧，我也没有注意到。”

“提防这些事情是我的任务。”

“不，不是的，”Steve抗议道，“就目前看来，你有两个任务：爱我和Grant，以及慢慢恢复。这两项任务你都在努力完成着。”

“如果你死了我还怎么爱你啊？”Bucky低头瞪着那张照片，整个身体都僵硬着。他推开桌子站了起来，Grant就是在这个时候跑了过来。

“嗨！”他冲Thor挥了挥手。每个人都目瞪口呆地看着他。他在清醒的时候可从来没有开口讲过话。

“你好！”Thor惊讶地快速瞥了Steve和Bucky一眼。他们两个都咧嘴笑得就好像他们的孩子刚刚战胜了癌症一样。

你是来这里玩的吗？Grant比划着。

“可惜不是，”Thor有些歉疚地说，“吾有事得去Tony的实验室。他想让吾帮他搬一些重的东西。吾猜他又要偷拍吾的录像了。”

Steve笑了笑，暂时忘了那张狗仔偷拍照带来的愤怒，和Grant开口讲话带来的震惊。Tony总是把Thor当作一个科技宝宝，而Thor也乐意陪他玩，因为他以逗弄Tony为乐。

“再见！”Grant在Thor离开的时候跟他道别。Steve和Bucky不想因为Grant开口说话而大惊小怪，免得吓到他。

“我们要去和Pepper谈谈吗？”Steve朝那本杂志示意了一下。

“她能阻止九头蛇来找他吗？”Bucky瞪了他一眼。Steve耸了耸肩。

“她负责公关事务。事实上，她说不定已经知道了。”仿佛受到了他们忧心忡忡的心情感应，Pepper踩着高跟鞋噼里啪啦地走进了房间，虽然不是小跑进来（那样的话就显得太不庄重了，而且这其实也算不上是什么紧急事件），但也比她平常的步律快得多。

“哦，”她看到了桌子上的那本杂志，“我非常抱歉，我真不敢相信这竟然能发行出来——某些人绝对会因为这个丢掉饭碗的。”

“丢掉饭碗？”Steve皱了皱脸。

“那比我要对他们做的事好。”Bucky阴沉沉地说。

“Bucky，让我们先冷静一下，想一想——”

“嗨。”Grant打断了他，甜蜜又可爱地冲着Pepper笑了起来。她结巴了一下。

“嗨，”她的眉毛皱了起来，“Grant他现在——会说话了吗？”

你是来这里玩的吗？Grant再一次充满希望地比划着。一个早上有两位访客？他看起来好像认为这肯定意味着至少有一个人是来陪他玩的。就连Bucky都笑了起来。

“她还有工作要做呢，孩子。”Bucky跟他说，Grant皱起了眉毛，“让我们来打个商量。你在我们工作的时候去吃早饭，然后我们就一起去公园玩。”

Grant的脸亮了起来，用俄语大声嚷嚷了些什么。Steve听懂了“公园”和“好的”，他为Grant的热情感到忍俊不禁。Grant像兔子一样一蹦一跳地奔向了桌子边他的座位，桌子上已经放好了一碗燕麦片，里面的恐龙蛋还没完全“孵化”出来呢。（第一次吃这个恐龙蛋燕麦片的时候，他们三个都全神贯注地盯着那碗东西，在热水把那些恐龙蛋变成恐龙的时候发出兴奋的叫声。这种兴奋消退的速递要远比他们的恐龙蛋燕麦片供应量快。）

“你们想发表一个声明吗？”Pepper问他们。

“这会让人们不会再在未经允许的情况下拍他的照片吗？还是会起到反作用？”Bucky这些日子很注重这个“允许”的部分，原因显而易见。虽然他还是很气愤狗仔侵犯了他们的隐私，但他其实相当快就释怀了，很显然他们这次偷拍Grant触犯到了他的底线。

“我猜不管怎么样他们都会想要他的照片的，”Pepper做了个鬼脸，“如果事情还在小道疯传中，他们就会想要更多的照片来看看他是不是跟你们其中一个长得很像。就算你们肯定了传闻，他们也依然还是会想要美国队长儿子的照片。”

“我们可以发表一个声明，说他是我们的孩子，我们会追究任何偷拍他照片的人。”Steve建议道，下一秒却因为Bucky脸上的那个得瑟的笑容捧腹大笑起来。

“我们可以说他短暂的人生给他留下了极大的创伤，请求公众尊重他的隐私。人们知道你经历过什么，James，他们对此已经感到非常同情和难过了。而同样糟糕的事情也发生在了这么一个幼小又可爱的孩子身上？”Pepper耸了耸肩，“也许普通民众自己就会把狗仔生吞活剥了的。”

Grant正用手里的汤匙合着自己才懂的节奏敲打着他的碗，一边上下摆动着他的小脑袋。溅到桌上的麦片比他喂进自己嘴巴里的还要多，但他看上去显然很自得其乐。

“如果我们再放上一张他看上非常悲伤的照片，这会有帮助吗？”Bucky问道，Steve对此挑起了眉毛。

“我还以为我们的任务是不让他被拍照？”

“这个嘛，如果是狗仔，那当然不能被他们拍到。听着，九头蛇不可能不知道我们现在在复仇者大厦，所以问题不在于对我们的住所保密。我们只需要在他们来的时候保护好他就行了。”

“‘来的时候’？”Pepper问道，“不是‘如果来的话’？”

他们两个都露出一副苦相看着她。“这个假设其实没有什么意义。”Steve低声说。他在下一秒感觉到了Grant的小手放在了他的手肘上，他吓了一跳，Grant在他手臂上留下了长长的一条燕麦片痕迹。请给我香蕉。他比划着。

“你的燕麦片吃完了吗？”

他点了点头。蛋都没有了。

“哦，好吧，这点我倒是相信。”Steve喃喃道，他站了起来去给Grant拿香蕉。至少他现在开始会提出要求了。Bucky花了三个月才提出第一个请求。也许是因为他三岁的天性如此，Grant已经晋级到会直接讨要（说“要求”也许更贴切些）东西了。

“你们有他看起来特别难过的照片吗？”Pepper半信半疑地问道。

“他刚来这里的所有的照片看上去都难过得要命，”Bucky不得不承认，皱起了眉头。他拿出手机，开始在屏幕上滑动，“哦，看看这张。”

手机屏幕上，Grant正坐在地板上，身上穿着一件过大的美国队长T恤，抱着自己曲起来紧贴住胸膛的大腿，抬起头睁着一双惊恐的大眼睛看着镜头。更具效果的是，他的下巴上沾满了花生酱。

Pepper从喉咙里挤出一个小小的声音，就好像她马上就要叫出来却不得不抑制住自己一样。“任何看到这张照片还不动容的人都是铁石心肠，”她说，“就算是Tony也会认为这实在是太可怜了。这真的是太完美了。情绪操控在公关中至关重要。”她把那张照片发给了自己，起身向外走去。

“Dasvidania！”Grant大声跟她说。

“这是再见的意思，女士。”JARVIS适时地解释了一句。Pepper笑了起来，朝Grant挥了挥手。Grant迅速把最后那点香蕉塞进了嘴巴里。

公园？他满怀期待地比划着。

“好的，好的，”Bucky摇了摇头，抑制不住自己唇角爬上的小小笑容，“公园。”

 

Steve和Bucky坐在沙发的两边，他们的双腿交缠在沙发中间。Steve突然意识到两件事：第一，Grant去Clint那里找披萨狗（Steve完全不想去问Clint这个名字的含义），所以现在房间里就剩下他们两个了，第二，虽然Grant现在不在这里，他们却还在看着《数数城小兄妹》。Bucky半睡半醒地靠在他那边的沙发上，但是当Steve爬到他的身上时，他马上就醒了过来。

“哇哦，hello。”Bucky累的时候声音就会有些模糊不清。Steve开始在他的锁骨上做着功课。

“Grant和Clint在一起。”他说，Bucky眨了眨眼睛，整个人突然都来了精神，挂上了邪恶的笑容。

“这样的话，”Bucky喃喃道，低头擒住了Steve的嘴唇，让它离开了他的锁骨。“Hello。”他又重复了一遍。

但是在他们的行为超出像两个迫不及待的青少年间的亲热之前，Bucky挫败地叹了一口气，拉开了和Steve的距离，坐在沙发上找着遥控器。

“我不能在一个该死的儿童剧背景音里跟你做爱。”他说，Steve抬起头刚好看到Millie正直直地看向镜头，等着人们回答她的问题，她那数字化的脸上挂着茫然的笑容。他稍稍颤抖了一下。

“好吧，我现在就只觉得我很下流了。”Steve也不得不承认。

“那很好。”Bucky挑了挑眉毛，Steve对此嗤之以鼻。他们继续未完的事业。尽管沙发很大，却实在不是什么最好的场所，所以他们开始往卧室移动。

“我等不及要把你弄上那张床了，”Bucky在他们在走廊里跌跌撞撞行走的时候，在热吻和热吻之间喘着气说，“把你脱光光。”

“上帝啊，Buck。”Steve吮吻着他的脖子，Bucky扬起脖子，他们不得不停了下来。然后在他们继续朝卧室前进的时候，因为他们没看着路，Steve突然觉得自己的腿碰上了什么东西，他惊呼一声，差点没控制住自己跌倒在地，他也许差一点就要摔断脖子了。

“搞什么鬼？”他上气不接下气地叫道，Bucky大笑起来。他低下头，看到了Grant的机械卡车玩具，那卡车大得可以让Grant坐在上面开。Steve低声咒骂了一句。“我可能会死掉。”他苦涩地对Bucky说，后者还在笑个不停。

“好吧，那至少你死得其所，可以含笑九泉了。”Bucky喃喃道，抓着Steve，给了他一个吻，他们继续朝卧室前进。事后，等他们把自己清理干净，重新换上衣服，Grant回来了，Steve看着他在沙发靠背上爬来爬去，一会儿在Bucky脑袋旁边，一会儿骑在了正在试着看书的Bucky的肩膀上，Steve自顾自地笑了笑。是啊，他至少可以死得其所，含笑九泉了。


	9. Chapter 9

他们下楼去了实验室，带Grant去Bruce那装助听器。听力测试显示他有一只耳朵听不到——右耳，和Steve在注射血清前一样。Bruce曾经在第三世界国家里帮人装过助听器，而Steve和Bucky都知道，比起其他医生，Grant会觉得和Bruce在一起更舒服。他现在只能依靠那种普通的助听器，他还太小，头骨还不够厚实，还不能装那种植入式助听器。他们不知道他的语言系统是不是也有所损害，毕竟他话还说的不够多——除了那天说的那几个单词，每天晚上在睡梦中的喃喃自语，还有一次他们把他一个人留在浴缸里的那几分钟听到他在对自己唱歌——但他们已经决定了等事情稍微再安定一点儿了（或者用Bucky的话说就是“等我们杀光所有哪怕曾经想过要加入九头蛇的人之后”），就带他去参加语言治疗。

尽管还存着对医生潜在的恐惧，Grant在做检查的时候还是乖乖地保持静止不动。Sam带着一个气球又来了纽约，就是为了这一时刻。所有人都聚在了实验室里，在精神上支持他，Grant一直盯着在角落里凑在一起大笑的他们，小鼻子可爱地皱了起来。尽管Bucky对检查桌和椅子还是有些敏感，但他还是和Steve一人一边站在他坐着的那张桌子两边。拉着Grant的手不仅安抚了Grant，对他自己也是一种抚慰。Sam在一边用手机在录像。

“好了，”Bruce站在Grant的左边，“我要把它打开了，你的那边耳朵也可以听到声音了。你准备好了吗，Grant？”

Clint对Grant比划了一个“我们开始了，伙计”，冲他竖起了大拇指。Bruce打开了助听器，向后退了退。Grant看向他的右边，额头有些困惑地皱了起来。

“嘿，Grant，”Steve站在他的右边说，“你的这边耳朵现在也可以听到声音了吗？”

Grant点了点头，还是皱着脸。很响。他这么比划着，看上去有那么些不适应。

“你会习惯的。”Clint安抚他道。他和Grant在从他的听力诊断出来之后就变得更加亲近了；他花了很多时间向Grant解释什么是助听器，还让Grant去碰他的助听器，让他好好看看。

Grant主动向Bruce比划了“谢谢你”，Steve和Bucky为他们的教导有方击了一下掌。不幸的是，他们刚好站在Grant的右边，害得他因为这声音一下跳了起来。

“哇哦，真是年度最佳父亲。”Sam嘲笑他们道。

“如果觉得太过了的话，他可以在不舒服的时候取下来，”Bruce说，“他应该不用花太多时间去适应，因为他本来就有一只耳朵听得见。这还会增进他的平衡感。”

“我们没觉得他的平衡感有什么问题，”Bucky说，“不像Steve在注射血清之前——他累的时候都没办法走成一条直线。”

“还有一部分原因是我的骨头会疼，”Steve提醒他，“现代医学啊。”

“奇迹。”Bucky附和道。

Sam和Natasha来到了Grant的右边，在他耳边低声说着什么。看到他们的时候，他看上去高兴点了，笑了起来。

“Sir，”JARVIS突然插了进来，“大厅有情况。”

“有情况？”Tony问道。

“复仇者大厦被渗透了，”每个人都因为这句话紧张了起来，“大约二十五名九头蛇特工从大门进入，正试图进入电梯。有三名在大厅看押着人质。”

“有多少人质？”Steve问他。

“四名人质。他们朝前台的Yentz女士开了枪，但她还处于清醒状态。“

“射中她哪里了？“Tony已经开始调动起他那奇怪的悬浮在半空中的电脑显示屏，调出了大厅的监控视频。

“胫骨，sir。为了不让她给你传递消息。”

“该死的，”Bucky的呼吸变得急促起来，“他们是为了Grant而来的。”Grant朝他看了过来，那双大大的蓝眼睛里盛满了恐惧，Bucky把他抱了起来。“我们会保护好你的。”他向他保证。Steve走了过来，Bucky把Grant递给了他，让他陷进他紧紧的拥抱里。

“我们要去打坏人了，Grant。” Steve跟他解释道，Bucky用俄语重复了一遍，Clint也在边上用手语比划了一遍。在碰到一些很重要的事情时，他们就会用他们会的所有语言都说一遍，总有一种是他最擅长的。“但我不想让他一个人呆在安全室里。”

“我和他一起去，”Darcy举起手主动表示，“如果有必要的话我也可以打坏人，虽然我只有泰瑟枪和我的女性智慧。“

“泰瑟枪是一个极具有威慑力的武器。”Thor说。

“安全室没有危险，”Bucky安慰她道，他太担心Grant了，甚至没有就Darcy说的“女性智慧”开个玩笑，“加固的墙体，有食物和水，JARVIS不会给任何未经程序允许的人开门的。”

“我当然不会放九头蛇进去。”JARVIS听起来有些因为有人竟然会如此假设而感到被冒犯到了。Darcy朝Grant伸出一只手，Grant看向Steve和Bucky。

“跟Darcy去吧，Grant，”Bucky温柔地跟他说，弯下腰再次抱了抱Grant，“她会带你去一个特殊的房间等着。”

Steve也抱了抱他：“你会很安全的。”Grant点了点头，拉住了Darcy的手，在他们快步走下楼梯时朝他们挥了挥手。

“Jane，你去陪着他们好吗？”Thor说，“吾知道你曾经在阿斯嘉德战斗过，但如果有安全的可能的话......”

Jane抿起了嘴唇：“我不想让你一个人在外面面对危险，我却躲在一边。”

“九头蛇不会顾忌附带损失的，”Tony跟她说，“他们是典型的‘先杀再问’类型。”

“给我一把枪，”Jane要求道，“我会待在安全室外面守着。”

“吾的女士Jane一直在练习枪法。”Thor自豪地说，伸出手去召唤Mjoinir。其他人则开始集中武器，分发耳机。一拿到频道耳机，Clint就钻进了通风管。

“我去看看，”他说，“去大厅尽可能地干掉多的人。”

“我从南侧进入。”Bucky说，他并没有去拿Tony的武器库存，他身上已经有两把手枪和一把小刀。

“吾去大厅帮助平民。”Thor说完就走了。

“我得去拿我的盾牌。”Steve有些忧虑。

“好的，我跟你一起去，掩护你，然后再从南侧进入。”Bucky塞了一本杂志到自己的口袋里，推着Steve出了房间。

“JARVIS，他们进电梯了吗？”Steve一边跑向楼梯一边问道。

“还没有，Rogers队长，我没有为他们打开电梯门。他们现在正试图用武力打开通往楼梯的门，我恐怕这不是我能阻止的事。”

“Clint应该马上就可以开始解决他们了。”Steve说。

“但是离他们进入通风管也用不了太久，”Bucky在他们在楼梯转弯处快速前进的时候阴沉地说，“他不可能一下子放倒二十五个人。”

“那你现在马上去帮他，”Steve说，“我可以自己去我们的楼层。”

“不可能，”Bucky厉声回他，“我知道Grant现在是安全的。你现在就是我最要紧的了。”

“哦，Buck，”Steve在他们差一层就到目的的时候笑着说，“你永远都是那么浪漫。”

他直接砸开了楼梯尽头的门，好让他们可以直接完成最后一段。Bucky看了他一眼：“你在试图引起我的注意吗？”

“哦，是的，我在杂志里读到过。十种让你的男人对你保持兴趣的办法。力量展示排在第三位。”

他们来到了他们的楼层，Steve去拿了他的盾牌，Bucky则抓过一支来复枪和一个子弹夹。他从他们的武器库存里拿了一把手枪递给Steve，Steve发现他们的武器库存比他记忆中的又多了不少。他用盾牌砸开了通风管上的网格，Bucky冲他挑了挑眉毛。

“我本来可以站在沙发上把它拿掉的，”他说，“但是它现在坏了，我们还得去Home Depot再买个新的。你知道我他妈的恨死那个地方了。”

“我们现在在赶时间，Bucky。”Steve指出这一点。

“我觉得你这又是在向我炫耀。这算什么，在你的清单里排到第八了吗？”

“闭嘴，快去干掉坏人，混蛋。”

“你知道我干掉的数量会比你多吧，混球。”

他们冲对方咧开嘴笑了，那种因为要并肩作战而产生的肾上腺素是那么的熟悉，他们几乎要张开双臂迎接这种感觉了。Bucky拉过Steve，把他拉进一个吻里。

“为了好运。”他说着从沙发上跃起，抓住了通风管边缘，靠着臂力把自己拉了上去。

“风景不错！”Steve说，吹了一声口哨，边朝大门跑去。

“我干掉了三个看着人质的九头蛇，”Clint在频道里说，“还有另外两个，我现在在试着确保人质都平安无事。Thor在照顾受伤的那个。”

“把他们带到外面去。”Steve命令道，“Bucky在去的路上。他们现在已经进入通风管了吗？”

“有两个已经进来了，其他的打开了通往楼梯的门。有一半开始上楼，还有一半在往下去。“

“上楼？”Natasha问道。实验室都在地下，上面的楼层只有他们的房间。

“是的，我猜他们是想去看看谁在房间里吃饭。”Clint的白眼几乎都从他的声音里透出来了。

“听到了吗，Bucky？”Steve问道，“两个在通风管里。”

“收到。”

Steve突然看到了在楼梯上往上走的黑色头盔。“我在楼梯上发现了敌人，”他眯了眯眼睛，“二十二层楼。”

“我来了。”Natsaha说。

“Wilson和我呆在低楼层等着那些往下走的。”Tony说。

“有一个九头蛇特工进入了Potts女士的办公室。”JARVIS更新道。

“她在里面吗？”Tony问道。

“她在里面，”JARVIS停顿了一下，“她摆平了那个特工。”

“哇哦，什么？这么快？”Sam吃了一惊。Steve没有再继续听下去了。

他把盾牌挥了出去，与此同时拔出了枪，射中了两个特工，用盾牌挡住了其他射出的子弹。还剩下四个特工的时候，Natasha出现了。她很快结束了剩下的工作——给每个特工的脑袋送了一颗子弹。通常情况下，Steve并不喜欢杀戮，他更喜欢生擒敌人，但他现在却感觉不到丝毫的不舒服。这些人来这里是为了谋杀一个孩子的。他的孩子。

“你们应该感到庆幸，感谢我让你们这么轻松地死掉。”他冲着倒在地上的尸体厉声道。Natasha抓住他的手臂，他们一起朝楼下跑去。

“你还在线上呢，队长，”Tony开心地说，“你听上去简直有点像超级大坏蛋了。”

“这是我的工作，”Bucky开着玩笑，“我干掉了通风管里的那两个。”

“你们没在下面看到任何九头蛇吗？Tony？Sam？”

“他们肯定在悠哉地散着步下来呢。”

“Sir，”JARVIS打断了他的话，如果他有肺的话，他的声音听起来就像在喘气一样，“他们找到了一台电脑，现在正在......试图渗入我的系统。”

“他们在试图黑我们？”Tony听上去简直气疯了。

“是一个病毒。我正在把它从系统里清除，但是在抵抗病毒的同时，我就很难锁住安全室的门了。”

“操！”这是Bucky。

“听着，如果他们进入了JARVIS的——”Tony开口的道，但是被Steve打断了。

“他们只剩下九个人了，”他说，“所有人都去楼下。继续对抗病毒，JARVIS。其他的交给我们。”

他加快了速度，同时提醒自己，Tony，Sam和Jane都全副装备着看着那道门呢。Bruce一般在这种情况下都在尽力不让Hulk出来，特别是在低楼层的时候，以免对大楼造成结构上的损坏。

“Sir，我犯了个错误，”JARVIS突然有些绝望地说，“总人数并不是二十五人，是二十六个。其中有一个原本就隐藏在实验室里，他就是那个上传病毒的。一个神盾局特工。”

“我就在这里，”Tony说，“他不会那么凑巧刚好穿着一件九头蛇T恤吧，会吗？”

“没有，sir，”JARVIS回答他，他花了太多精力在对付病毒上，没工夫听他的玩笑话了，“他用来登陆电脑的员工用户名显示他的身份是Nathaniel Davis。”

“这个嘛，帮不上我什么忙，”Tony喃喃道，“我完全不知道这个Nathaniel Davis长什么样。”

“有位智者曾经这么告诉我，”Sam插了进来，“开枪打你的就是坏人。”

“但他是一个科学书呆子！”Clint叫道，“他可能会用他那奇怪的方法得逞。”

“如果我们不是在生死交加的关头，我会把这句话当作是一句冒犯。”Bruce温和地说，“队长，我在安全室和Darcy和Grant待在一起。如果情况不妙，我会放出另一个家伙的。小心地放他出来。”

“真是令人安心啊。”Natasha干巴巴地说。

“我们发现九头蛇了，”Sam汇报道，“大楼西侧。Banner的实验室。”

“不，不，不。”Bucky叫起来。安全室就在Bruce实验室过去两个门。

“我是说，我在扫射，”Sam喘着气说，“但是如果能来一些后援就更好了，Stark。我可不仅仅会飞！”

“我也不是！”Tony抗议道，他急促的呼吸表明了他也在移动中。

“我在你的头上，”Bucky说，“对于空军来说，你可真是有一手好枪法啊，Sam。”

“伙计，去你的，”Sam喘着气，“我受够了帮你收拾九头蛇了。”

“那就继续努力，把他们全干掉！”Tony说。

“你也是时候该到了。”Sam回嘴道。

Steve和Natasha跳下最后几节台阶，冲向Bruce的实验室，迎接他们的是阵阵枪击声。等他们最后到达现场时，只剩下两个九头蛇还站在那里了。Natasha射中了其中一个，Steve用拳头干掉了另外一个。

“你认真的吗，Steve？”Bucky嗤笑了一声，蹲下身去把那男人的手脚绑了起来，“你手里有一面盾牌，另外一只还拿着枪，但是你选择用拳头揍他。”

“这是清单上的第二条。”Steve坏笑着耸了耸肩。Bucky翻了个白眼。

“嘿，大家？”Bruce在频道里打断了他们，“疯狂的科学家在安全室外，他手上还有一个人质。”

Steve和Bucky没有停下来多问；他们快速地冲过走廊。Steve认出了那个额头上被抵着一把枪的女人，她是曾经帮助过Bucky的心理治疗小组中的一个治疗师的助理。Bucky也认出了她，他发出了挫败的声音。

“把孩子给我。”手里拿着枪的男人要求道。Jane的枪对准了他，但是他把那个女人的头抵在了他的头上，用她的身子挡在他的身子前面。安全室的门开着，Darcy和Bruce都站在门口，他们没看到Grant。在安全室外面，Bruce没有地方变成Hulk，而安全室显然也不够空间让他变成Hulk。

“Nathaniel Davis？” Steve猜测道。

“Rogers队长。很高兴你可以加入我们，”Davis恶狠狠地说，“你倒是有个喜欢偷九头蛇科技的嗜好嘛。”

如果说有什么事是Steve无法承受的，那就是Bucky曾经被当作机器一样对待，而现在，Grant也有了同样的命运。他命令道：“放开她。”

“是啊，没错，放开我的护身符？”Davis大笑起来，“拜托，队长，我以为你没这么笨。”

Bucky开始慢慢向侧边挪动着，但是Davis把那柄枪朝那女人的头上按了按。“别动！”他叫道，“你以为我没看到你试图走到我身后去开枪吗？”他侧了侧身，他现在可以同时看到安全室和复仇者们了。

“从我身上射过去。”女人急促地叫道。

“闭嘴！”他的手指在扳机上动了动，但她现在还是安全的，他暂时还没有杀她的动机；因为如果他杀了她，他就没有筹码了，他们就可以很轻松地干掉他了。

“我们不会这么做的。”Steve坚定地告诉她。

“这是怎么回事，哈？”Tony插了进来，“你不满意你的薪水吗？我知道Pepper太小气了，但是难道一个纳粹组织就会是你下一个最好的选择了吗？”

“别给我装可爱，Stark。”Davis厉声道。

“呃，抱歉，但是我一直都这么可爱。生下来就这样。”

“把那孩子给我！”Davis叫道，“或者资产。任何一个都行。”

“哦，你想要我？”Bucky邪恶地冲他咧嘴笑道，张开了手臂，“你当然可以拥有我。”

“死的，你这个蠢货。我要带回去一颗头颅，我不在乎是那个孩子的还是DNA样本一号的。”

“那就来杀我啊。”Bucky挑衅道。

“你杀了他，队长。你要是不杀他，我就杀了这个女的。”

“你真的觉得这个计划会成功吗？”Darcy不敢相信地问道，“上帝啊，我还以为所有的科学家都应该是天才呢。这个计划简直烂爆了。再次为你的天才点个赞，Jane。我还以为所有科学家都是这个样子的，但是现在我知道了——”

“闭嘴！”他现在有些抓狂了。

“我们看起来进入了一个僵局，”Steve镇定地说，“你建议我们应该怎么做？”

“我建议你杀了他！”

“你就没有一个我们真的会去考虑的建议吗？”Natasha插了进来，她正在一小步一小步地靠近他，每次的动静都很小。Steve完全相信要是她挨得足够近了，她完全不需要任何武器就能放倒他，还不会伤及人质。

“把那孩子给我！”

“不可能，看到没，这和她的意思完全相反了。”Sam翻了个白眼，“你说的没错，Darcy，这家伙是怎么找到工作的？”

“你在面试的时候得给他们做一下策略测试什么的。”Darcy跟Tony说。

“我猜这是你筛选里碰到的最不要紧的问题了。”Bruce喃喃道。

然后Steve的心跳停止了，他看到Grant的脑袋从Darcy和Bruce的大腿间探了出来。Davis还没发现。Bucky在他身边也僵住了，所以Steve知道他也看到了。Grant的小脸上泪迹纵横。Steve想朝他吼，叫他进去藏起来，但又不想让Davis发现他。

“是谁下命令进行这次袭击的，Davis？”Steve问他，他的嘴巴很干。他得让他一直说话，一直说话，不能让他看到......

“Daddy？”Grant曾经小小的声音，在最不应该的时候响了起来。在这样的情况下，Steve甚至都没办法因为他清醒着叫出这个单词而感到兴奋。Bruce把Grant推了进去，Darcy低声咒骂了一声。

“你得去藏起来，亲爱的。”她跟Grant说。

“Dad！”Grant啜泣起来。

“Grant，拜托。”Steve都不知道他在求Grant去做什么。

“我们会救你的，孩子，我保证。”Bucky完全哽住了，“但是现在快进去，好吗？”

“这可真是甜蜜。”Davis嗤笑道，“资产现在有感情了。Grant，这是你们给实验品取的名字吗？Grant，要是你想救你的daddy的话，现在就出来。”

血液冲上了Steve的耳膜：“别出来，Grant，daddy没事。”

“两个daddy都没事，”Bucky加了一句，他耸了耸肩，“这可真绕。我们等下得去想个区分的办法。”

“Daddy没事吗？”他们现在看不到他的脸了，但还是能听得到他颤抖的呼吸声。他不停地探出头来朝外看，但Bruce和Darcy一直紧靠着对方把他藏在后面。

“从我身上射过去。”那个被当作人质的女人又叫道。

“我叫你闭嘴！”Davis吼道。

这时他们听到了一阵嗡嗡声，那是DUM-E。没有了JARVIS关住大门，他从Tony的实验室里溜了出来，现在正拿着一个灭火器冲了过来。Davis惊呼起来，一切都好像进入了慢动作——他把枪从女人的脑袋上移开，Grant又从Darcy和Bruce之间向外偷看，Bucky的肌肉紧绷着，Davis扣动了扳机，Steve听到自己在冲Grant叫着让他趴下，DUM-E的手臂伸了出去，子弹在上面发出“砰”的一声，Steve伸出盾牌挡住了它。

“有人应该告诉你不要当坏人。”Clint的声音从天花板上传来，下一秒，他的箭穿过了他的气管。Davis跌跌撞撞地向后倒去，女人赶紧从他身边跑开。Jane一枪正中他的心脏。然后她又补了两枪。

“只是为了确保他死透了，”她冷酷地说，“你们想来补一枪吗？”Steve和Bucky没有在听她说话了。一看到Davis倒下了，他们就朝前奔去。Darcy和Bruce朝两边让开，Grant扑到了他们的怀里。他们三个手臂缠绕着拥抱在一起坐到了地上。

“哦，不，”Grant说，“DUM-E。”

DUME-E发出了刺耳的声音，他的手臂前端受到了损坏。Tony，尽管他平常一直摆出一副很嫌弃这个机器人的样子，对他诸多责骂，现在也发出差不多刺耳的声音奔向了DUM-E。

“他会挺过去的！”在检查了两秒钟后，他洋洋得意地叫道，“只是需要一个新手臂。”

“Daddy没事。Dad没事。DUM-E也没事。”Grant喃喃着。Steve有些歇斯底里地想，他在Grant心里竟然和一个没有知觉的机器人排在一起，这可真有些伤人。

“你没事吧，Grant？看着我。”Bucky跟他说，Grant听话地看着他，Bucky和Steve把他彻底检查了一遍。

“Clint救了我！”Grant尖叫道。

“随时为你服务，孩子。”Clint耸了耸肩。

“每个人都帮忙救了你，”Steve跟他说，“因为每个人都太爱你了。”

“不包括我，”Tony抗议道，手上还抓着DUM-E，“我讨厌小孩。”

但是没人理他。

Sam在跟那个被当作人质的女人讲话，确保她没什么事。他在安抚她，因为后者有些恐慌发作了。Steve和Bucky把Grant像三明治夹心一样夹在中间，像他最喜欢的那样，Steve控制不住自己在Bucky的背上上下摩挲着。某些“我们还活着我们的孩子也还活着”性爱这次绝对必不可少，得提上日程。

“Thor还在大堂吗？”Jane问道。

“哦，”Clint看上去有些局促，“他还在安抚人质。他对平民真的有一种令人安心的魔力。再说了，他的肩膀也塞不进通风管。”

Pepper就在这个时候走了进来，扫视了一圈房间，她的手指尖还有一些发红，套装外套被烧焦了：“Tony，你愿意跟我解释一下，为什么我得在我的办公室杀掉一个九头蛇特工？我的新地毯全毁了！”

“甜心，我们刚刚救了一个可怜的孤儿，”Tony说，“好吧，他不是孤儿，而且他们也不怎么可怜，但是你懂我意思的。”

Pepper点了点头，就好像对这种事情已经司空见惯了一样：“好吧，至少我也干掉了一个。”

“你真是太火辣了！”令人惊讶的是，这声赞美并非来自Tony，而是来自Darcy。

“任何资产损失都跟我没关系。”Bruce说，“我只是想让这一点被记录下来。”

“好吧，你还穿着衣服呢，所以这点毋庸置疑。”Natasha指出这一点。

“而且大厦还没倒呢。”Tony补充了一句。

“真好笑。”

Steve把头靠在Bucky的脑袋上，Grant在他们之间呼吸着。他闭上眼睛，听着他的队伍在他身边平安无事地说着俏皮话，他的家人也都安然无恙。这世界上再没有其他地方他更想去了，再没有其他人他更愿意与他们在一起了。


	10. Chapter 10

“Dad！Daaaaaaad！”从充气城堡里传来的童稚声音不得到回应决不罢休，“DAD，看啊！”

“哪个dad？”Bucky没有转头看他。

“两个dad！快看我！看我！快点！”

Steve和Bucky顺从地转过头去，但是他们马上就后悔这么做了。Grant正跳在半空中，把Clint买给他的玩具弓箭放在腿间射着箭。他每一次的落地都让他更接近戳到自己或是其他小朋友的眼睛。

“看他们脸上一模一样的苦相。”Bruce趁机取笑他们。

Natasha拍了一张照片：“像是一对忧心忡忡的恐龙看着他们的幼崽。”

大家都笑了起来，除了两个当事人，他们翻了个白眼。“Grant，小心点，”Steve喊道，“不要把别人的眼睛戳出来。”

“不要把充气城堡戳个洞。”Bucky加了一句。

“不要朝别人射！”

“太多‘不要’了！”Grant开心地叫了起来，还在上蹦下跳着。

“‘不要’的次数刚刚好。”Bucky反驳他。

“随便你！”

“这个是你们谁教他的？”Steve严肃地问他们。每个人看上去都差不多心虚，除了Natasha，不过也不能算上她，因为她的扑克脸太专业了。

“好了，到了该吃蛋糕和拆礼物的时间了。”Bucky说，他主要是想在Grant意外地杀掉他的朋友之前阻止他。所有的孩子都兴奋地叫了起来，朝城堡的出口跑去。每个人都坐了下来，他们点燃了蜡烛，开始唱生日歌，然后大家都在催Grant快点许个愿望。他有些不解地皱起了眉头。

“愿望？”

“你想要的东西。”Bucky解释给他听。

“我想要一只小狗狗！”

“呃......”Steve的脸上出现了忧虑的表情，Bucky不高兴地瞪了Clint一眼。都怪他让Grant花了太多的时间和他的狗玩了。

“这个嘛，你大声说出来了，所以它现在实现不了了，”Sam救了场，“再许个愿望，把它偷偷藏在心里。”

Grant吹得只剩一根蜡烛了，坐在那根蜡烛旁边的Thor在Grant发现他漏了一根之前偷偷吹灭了它。大家都欢呼了起来，Grant高兴得在他的椅子上上蹦下窜。

“我现在四岁了吗？”他问。

“你现在四岁了！”

他高兴地拍着手。最后，沾在他头发和衣服上的蛋糕看起来似乎都比他吃到嘴巴里的要多，但他似乎完全没在意这点。围着桌子的是一群来自Grant体育班上的小朋友，体育班由神盾局赞助（班上的老师是一个叫做Peter Parker的孩子，他管自己叫蜘蛛侠。他有些过于活跃，过于神经紧张了，Bucky并不喜欢把他的孩子交给他，但他确实可以在孩子们从什么东西上掉下来的时候随手搞出那种网，而且他也向他们保证了Grant因为听力问题造成的些许失衡感算不上什么问题），和复仇者们，再加上Jones医生和Grant的语言治疗师Lydia女士。

Tony当初在他们发邀请函的时候对此嗤之以鼻：“给这么小的小家伙庆祝生日有什么意义？”然后他包下了公园，阻断了整条街，以防那些狗仔趁机混进party，然后一群工作人员就带着一个充气城堡出现了，他还买了一个巨大到足够他们吃一个星期的蛋糕。

“我们要来拆礼物吗？”Steve问道。

“我不知道，”Bucky假装在思考，“Grant会想要礼物吗？”

“我想要！”他尖叫起来，不小心兴奋地转到了俄语频道，“礼物！”

他得到了一大堆小孩子的东西——彩色书，蜡笔，玩具车和拼图。Bruce送了一个科学套装给他，让他又开始上蹦下窜（那盒子上保证这东西会产生“难闻的烂泥”，Steve苦着一张脸）。Clint送了他更多的箭（“哇哦，谢谢你。”Bucky说，但他一点儿也不兴奋，因为这些箭的箭头都带着磁力，而Grant最喜欢的目标恰巧就是Bucky的金属手臂——事实证明Grant的枪法非常准，Bucky自豪到都没办法对此生气了），Sam送了他一个玩具火车，Natasha则买了很多书给他。

“书？”Steve有些惊讶。

“我本来想给他送上‘我的第一套刀具’，但我觉得也许他需要一些当小孩的时间。”她说，Steve冲她咧开嘴笑了，直到注意到她送给他的书全都是关于美国队长的，Grant现在正好奇地在封面上画着的Steve和坐在他身边的Steve之间来回看着。

Thor和Jane送给他一只恐龙填充玩具（“Jane告诉吾此生物已不再存在于米德加德，”Thor肃穆地说，“吾认为你们以此办法纪念它的行为十分高尚。”），他把它放在了长凳上吧唧熊的边上。可怜的吧唧熊看上去更旧了点，多亏了Grant一年来不间断的使用。自以为很聪明的Darcy给他买了一个迷你的美国队长玩具盾牌。

“我爸爸有一个这种东西！”Grant叫道，“那我还需要一只金属手臂！”

“我们就在这里打住吧。”Bucky喃喃道。

然后Tony就登场了，他的礼物当然会碾压其他所有礼物：“我的礼物在车上。”Pepper仰头看着天空，饱经磨难般地叹了一口气。

“很大的礼物。”她确认了这一点，翻了个白眼。

Tony拿着一个中等大小的礼物回来了，但是Steve了解Tony，这就够他开始感到忧虑了。

“来吧，孩子。”Tony把它放到了Grant的前面。Grant看了一眼Steve和Bucky，在得到他们的允许之后，才打开了它，之前的每个礼物都是这样。但是他也都主动对送礼物给他的人表示了感谢，所以他们就觉得这算打平了。

Grant撕掉了外面的包装纸。“一个盒子！”他兴奋地叫了起来，开始拍手。

“你在跟我开玩笑吧？”Tony说，“早知道我给他买一个盒子就好了，一个盒子就能让他这么高兴？”

“你想打开盒子来看看吗？”Bucky说。

“这里面有东西？”Grant瞪大了眼睛，Tony都不得不用咳嗽来掩饰他的笑声。他们打开了盒子盖，在Grant还没来得及往里面看上一眼之前，Tony就朝前迈了一步，按下了一个键，然后有个东西从盒子里弹了起来......

“机器人！”Grant叫道，“和DUM-E一样！”

“这是Min-E，”Tony解释道，“意思是‘迷你的我’，好吧，是‘迷你的你们两个’。”那机器人的一只手臂上画着一个红星，另外一只手上拿着个盾牌。

Steve把机器人从盒子里拿了出来，把它放在了地上，它马上就开始嗡嗡嗡地动了起来。Grant开心地叫了起来，他所有的朋友都从桌子边上跳了下来，一窝蜂地冲向那个东西。

“哇哦，Tony。你给他做了一个机器人？看来你真的是很爱他。”Bucky笑着对他说。

“我没有——不。这都算不上是什么大工程。”Tony表示不满，“我只不过是把一些金属配件随便堆在了一起而已，这又没什么大不了的，虽然我确实花了差不多十二个小时。我只是必须要拿出一份最棒的礼物而已，你们懂的。我讨厌孩子。”

“谢谢你，Tony叔叔！”Grant停下了和Min-E的玩闹，跑过来抱了Tony一下，有那么一瞬间，他真的有些不知道该说什么了。

“他只是讨厌孩子。”Pepper嘲讽道，虽然她的唇边挂着温柔的笑容。

“这不是我的选择。”Tony听上去快要昏过去了，“他就这么自说自话地抱了我。”

“是啊，那个Grant，”Clint摇着头说道，“真是个巨大的威胁。他总是这么跑来跑去，到处碰人。”Grant确实很喜欢让别人摸他的背，把玩他的头发，但他有一个非常确切的参数条件——他只让Steve和Bucky摸他的后背，玩他的头发。他会坐在Sam，Clint和Bruce的大腿上，或是Thor的肩膀上，偶尔，他也会允许Natasha玩他的头发，但是和其他人他就完全不亲近了。

“我们还有一个礼物，”Pepper说，“我们大家一起送的。”

“主要是Pepper的功劳，”Jane纠正道，“她只是不想自己一个人居功。”

“可以给她12%的功劳。”Tony因为他的话挨了一手肘。

“好吧，Sam也做了很多。”Pepper说，Sam高兴地笑了起来。

“记住这个了，”Sam冲他们比了比，“别说我没为你们做过什么事了。”真是不可理喻的言论；Steve几乎都要因为Sam为他们做的所有事情感激到尴尬了。

他们花了几分钟才把所有小朋友重新弄回到桌子边上去，他们都在跑来跑去，追着其他的小朋友或者Min-E跑着。到处都充斥着尖叫声。

“你还记得Grant不讲话的时候吗？”Bucky的声音玩笑般地带着后悔。

拆包装纸是Grant最喜欢的部分。“那是我们！”他一看到里面放在最前面的照片就叫了起来。Steve不由自主地喉咙一紧。那是一本相册，封面是他们三个摊开躺在沙发上熟睡的照片。

“我们在睡觉。”Grant笑了起来。他打开了相册，马上就张大了嘴巴，每一张都放满了照片——有Steve的，Bucky的，还有Grant的，但是更多的是他们三个人在一起的照片。有一张照片上，Grant正骑在Bucky的肩膀上（“我也不介意那个位置。”Darcy挑了挑眉毛，在一边高声假装在低语，Bucky大笑起来，冲她眨了眨眼睛），有一张Steve和Grant在一起画画的照片（Bruce半是自贬半是荣幸地指出他们在画Hulk），还有一张他们在把盾牌当雪橇用（“那是非常昂贵，非常稀有的金属，”Tony摇着头，“你们就这么用它”），还有一张Steve和Bucky依偎着靠在沙发上（“James的另外一只手臂呢？”Natasha有些怀疑地问道，Steve的脸马上变得通红）。

还有Grant和其他复仇者的照片，有一张他在Steve和Bucky不知情的情况下，和Sam在飞行的照片。（“你们不知道的事情也伤害不了你们嘛。”Sam表示。）Grant在他的体育班里，Grant在玩儿童棒球，Grant和Clint在比划手语（“他说了什么？”Jane问道，Clint笑了起来，“你不会想知道的。”）。这本相册总结了过去的这一年的记忆，他们空出了后面半本，让他们继续放上新的照片。

“这真是......”Steve说不下去了，只是甩了甩头。

“太不可思议了。”Bucky接了过去，“比不可思议还要棒，但是.......没错。谢谢你，Pepper。谢谢你们所有人。“

“我们小的时候，没有太多和家人一起的，或是我们两个人的照片。”Steve喃喃道，看着一张Steve，Bucky和Grant以及所有复仇者在一起的照片。

“我们很喜欢。”Bucky说。

过后，他们回了家，Grant之前因为吃了太多的糖而有些过于兴奋，所以现在筋疲力尽了，他累到都懒得讲话，又重新开始比划手语，早上的餐盘还放在水槽里。但在他睡觉之前，Grant又问他们要来了那本相册，他们三个又看了一遍。Steve把那张某天突然神秘地出现在他们房间里的Ekaterina的照片放进了后面空白页里。他知道这肯定是Natasha不知道用什么办法帮他们搞来的，她当然不会承认这个，而Steve也不打算逼她承认。他只是很庆幸他们能有这张照片；他不想让他们忘掉这个为了Grant牺牲了自己，让他最终有机会脱离九头蛇的女人。

Bucky和Steve对视了一下，他冲他眨了眨眼睛，明白地告诉Steve他们在Grant睡着之后有一些自己的小计划。他们沿着走廊朝自己的房间走去，一路上Bucky的手已经开始在Steve身上游走了，直到他差点绊倒在Min-E身上。Steve意识到他从来没有预料到这所有的一切——在未来醒过来，重新找到Bucky，遇到Grant——但是拿任何东西跟他换，他都不会放弃哪怕一秒的时间。

 

 

END


End file.
